RyuKen
by SoulCry
Summary: A strange power. A mysterious but powerful boy, The boygirl we all know, a complete idiot manpanda and the lovedbyeveryone amazon all travel to Japan before Ranma even knew about his engagement. Chaos? Of course! DISCONTINUED.
1. The guy in the black cloak

So, I got a new idea. POV's is going dead for a while. I have finished the story-line of it but somehow, when I do that, I _never_ finish a story. It's awful for me. But, anyway, I did this one to take the idea out of my mind, I'll go on with Rebellious too, obviously, it's my little child after all! (Grins). After that is told, let's talk about this story.

The first chapter is horribly fast. That is a warning. Then, there's an OC that enters in the first part of the story, just after this stuff. This OC is going to be decisive in the whole story, as well as the co-main protagonist with the usual protagonists in my series. Except at the end of chapter 2, were I placed another char that I almost never touch too much in my series. Anyway, read this chap and tell me what you think. And I plan to make this as a Ranma 1/2 full AU. I mean, pass the characters through the full manga treatment but with the changes at the beginning. (Just like Shampoo 1/2.) Whatever, On with the story!

* * *

Ryu-Ken  
_Chapter 1_

() Chinese.  
_Grr... _Thoughts.  
Genma´s signs.

* * *

_I finally made it._ The black-cloaked figure thought as it approached a cliff. The look was beautiful. Everything seemed to co-exist with the nature.

The blue sky was clear with only just a few clouds rambling on it. A few birds chirped as they peacefully flew. Just below that, only land and water resided. Water mostly in lots of small ponds, or springs if you want it.

_Indeed Jusenkyo is a heavenly place. Now I just have to find the specific spring…_ The gaze of the figure scanned almost every corner of the springs. Bamboo sticks sprang out of them, but that was the marker he was looking for. The spring so longed had two bamboo sticks to mark its dangerousness.

That spring was legendary. One of the most wanted to never be discovered, that was why it was in the middle of Jusenkyo. It was not a good thing if someone discovered it and the person was evil by nature. Luckily this cloaked figure wasn't evil, possibly just neutral more like sticking to the good side.

"There!" His voice was of a male person. And judging by his tone, he was not older than 20, less but not older. "After this entire trip, I can finally master that technique!" His voice seemed enthusiastic intertwined with pure awe.

His leap managed to get him in the right direction of the spring he so longily wanted. The sir seemed to stir the cloak and the hood of the cloak left his head. He had light black hair passing shoulder length in every place of his head. His black eyes sparkled as he approached even more to his goal. His face had a victorious smile planted on it.

"Just…some…more…seconds…" He gasped as he approached the final 30 feet.

PLOUF

_HAHAHAHA! Yes! Finally! Oh, this is so great. I thought I would have to train to master the technique but it comes with full-knowledge of how to use it! The Ryu-Ken is at long last mine!_ A loud roar governed Jusenkyo for a full second.

* * *

"Whoa!" Ranma Saotome. 16-year-old martial artist. Always travelled with his father and his mother was almost a lost memory to him. For the first time in the travels, he was impressed at the roar he heard in the distance. "Hey, old man, what was that?" He asked at the man leading him through the road.

"Are you scared?" Genma Saotome. Around 50 years. All hair in his head was lost as he used a bandana. His white gi covered his body but it had some openings and scratches all over the place. Mostly a sorry excuse of a father.

"Of course not!" Ranma replied frowning.

"You better don't." His father said seriously. "Ah, we made it. We're here. Jusenkyo training grounds." He informed beaming.

"Good day, misters." A Chinese man said. Both turned to him. He was wearing obvious Chinese clothes, all in black colour. "I am the guide of Jusenkyo. What brings you here?" He asked politely.

"We're here to train. Could you direct us to the grounds?" Genma asked. The guide nodded and started walking. A minute later they were in front of the mass of springs. "Ah…Perfect." Genma said leaving his backpack on the floor before hopping to a stick. "Come, boy!" Ranma followed suit. Soon, the fight began.

"But these are cursed springs! You are in great danger!" The guide shouted to them but they ignored him as the fight continued.

* * *

(Not going to relate the fight because it's obvious the outcome of it.)

* * *

"Ahh! I'm going to kill you, old man!" Ranma-chan shouted as she continued to stare at her chest. "Now I'm a girl!"

Genma wasn't doing better. His panda form wasn't what you could call 'perfect' in any way you thought about it. Only one, it gave you greater defence against strikes. He growled. (Only thing a panda can do…)

"I told you, misters…" The guide said sympathetically.

"Now I need a cure! Where are we going to get one before we go back to Japan?" Ranma yelled glaring at his father.

"Excuse me." A voice said behind Ranma-chan and the three turned to the source. It was the man that jumped into the spring, but they didn't know about it, yet. "I over-heard that you are going to Japan. I have the same destination, can I travel with you?" Ranma-chan raised a brow. "I mean, I can do the travel alone, but it gets awfully boring. If you say no, I will understand." He said with a short smile and very politely.

"What do you say, old man?" Ranma-chan asked to his father-panda. He seemed to look over the cloaked boy for a second before nodding. "Great." She turned to the boy. "You can come with us. I'm Ranma Saotome and he's my father, the idiot." A smack to her navel later, and the girl and panda were fighting again.

"Oh, good!" The boy's eyes lit up. "By the way…" At this point he noted that the two beings he was directing his speech were engulfed in a deep fight. "I'll just wait for them to finish fighting." He said to himself and sat down. From the inside of his clothes he withdrew a can of Coca-Cola and began drinking it. The guide sat by his side. "Want one?" The boy offered as he withdrew another can.

"What is it?" The guide asked interested in that drink.

"It's just a beverage I picked up in my walking. Want to try it?" The guide nodded and he gave him the can. It was icily cold. "It's better cold. Warm it's horrible." The boy explained.

"I see." The guide opened the can and began drinking. "It's good." He admitted and the boy smiled.

"They take a long while fighting?"

"I don't know." The guide replied as both retained to watch the fight. It was soon over with Genma as the winner.

"Grr…I'm going to get you for this…old man…" Ranma-chan said from below the panda's foot. He growled in victory. The guide rose to his feet.

"Let's go. I know a place where you might get your cure, but is not complete assured." He said and panda and girl nodded. The boy too began walking behind the guide when they started after the Saotomes picked up their backpacks.

"By the way, I'm Zul'Kree, but call me Kree." Kree smiled. He offered a hand and Ranma-chan shook it.

"Welcome to the trip of idiot-ness." Ranma-chan replied and both chuckled. The panda growled.

"Haven't you thought of using sign-language?" Kree asked Genma. He growled in confusion. "I mean this." He got a sign out of his cloak and started writing on it. "Get the idea?"

Genma nodded profusely and Kree began explaining the basics of how to get a sign out of the blue. Half an hour later he succeeded. The walking was swift and Ranma-Chan's stomach was growling dangerously. Soon, Genma's stomach joined in and both played the 9th Symphony of Beethoven. Just as he managed to get the sign by himself, they began passing houses and huts.

"This is Amazon village. Really proud fighting women, and really powerful too." The guide explained but the Saotomes didn't hear a thing about it. Their stomachs weren't finished with their music.

"I'm definitely not liking this place…" Kree whispered to himself. Just as he finished saying that, they got to the main square where what seemed like the whole village was witnessing a fight. A big, bulky woman with an angry face was fighting a beautiful young girl.

"Where did they…?" Kree asked to himself as he lost his companions staring at fight for some seconds. He found them a moment later devouring a feast. "Those idiots are really going to get us into trouble." He said to himself as he approached them. "What do you think of the girl?" He asked to Ranma-chan. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the battle for a few seconds.

"She's good." She replied simply and resumed eating. When most of the food was gone, the fight was over. Ranma-chan had her back to the fight so it fell on Kree's shoulders to stop the bonbori that was aimed to her head. Even so, Ranma-Chan jumped but Kree's hand grabbed the bonbori.

"(Just what do you think you are doing?)" Kree asked in almost perfect Chinese. He turned to look at the direction from it was thrown. His eyes fell on the girl that was fighting. Her purple hair was the most impacting feature of hers. Except the furious glare she was giving Kree at the moment. Her slightly over-proportional body was covered only by a common red Chinese dress that only got to half her thigh in length.

"(You're eating the first prize of the tournament I won! You must fight me or die!)" She replied dead serious. Kree drop-sweated.

"What's she talking about?" Ranma-chan asked turning to Kree. Kree looked back with a glare.

"You got us into trouble, idiots! This was the first prize of the tournament they organized and she is the champion of the Amazons! Now I have to beat her or you'll be dead!" Kree replied almost shouting. He rose to his feet and approached the big trunk that was horizontally placed, just for fighting. He jumped on it and bent his head to both sides. The cracks it made where heard even from Ranma-chan's sitting place and her eyes grew. The purple-haired Amazon's bulged out in shock at that sound.

"(Sorry, it's been a long time since I had a decent fight.)" Kree apologized with a sheepish smile.

A gong sounded and the Amazon went immediately into stance. Kree just covered his mouth when he yawned. After that he entered a basic beginner stance. "(You know? This is actually pretty interesting.)" He said at the Amazon. She raised a brow.

"(Stop talking and fight!)" She exclaimed and started rushing to him.

"(Just don't break your neck.)" He replied when she tripped badly and fell to the side of the trunk, landing on the grass and losing the fight. Kree went to her side and offered her a hand with a friendly smile.

She rejected slapping it with a glare and got up. Her eyes narrowed. "(You're lucky I tripped.)" She hissed. The tone of anger, obvious. Kree's face fell a bit and his hand returned to his side.

"(Xian Pu.)" A female voice said and both contestants looked at it. What could only be described as a short mummy with very long white hair and a stick was there. "(He beat you fair and square. Do you think after all the balance training I gave you; you would trip like that so easily?)" She asked. Xian Pu turned to Kree looking measurably and a bit sheepish. Kree just smiled friendly.

"(He used an ancient technique that would take even me by surprise. It was no wonder he beat you that simply. In fact, he _made_ you trip. It's clear that he didn't want you hurt. Am I wrong, young man?)" The mummy asked and Kree shook his head. The mummy smiled.

"(Is that true? You made me fall and lose?)" She asked with an unreadable face. Kree nodded sure of himself. Before Kree could move, Xian Pu grabbed his face.

"(Wha-What are you doing!)" He asked suddenly fearful. A faint tint of blue covered the right side of his forehead.

Xian Pu didn't reply but smiled evilly before leaning in and kissing him. _Ahh! I'm dead!_ He thought really scared. Two seconds later, she leaned back.

"(I'm…dead, right?)" He asked to the mummy.

"(What are you talking about?)" She asked amused.

"(Sh-She gave me the Kiss of Death!)" He exclaimed. He looked at Xian Pu who was glomping his right arm with a blissful smile.

The mummy laughed and laughed. "(Oh, no, boy. She gave you the 'Kiss of Marriage'.)" She explained.

"(I…I have to marry her?)" He asked bewildered. This was not what he was expecting. In fact, he did, but it was surprising to having it actually happening. Xian Pu's face turned into a hurt one. "(Hey. Wait.)" He said "(I was _not_ complaining about that. If I have to marry you, I will. It's jus-)" He was interrupted when she suddenly kissed him again. _I'm going to be dead when a certain someone finds out…_

"(So, if you agree…)" The mummy said and another mummy appeared by her side.

"(What is happening here?)" She asked with a frown.

"(My grand-daughter is going to marry this remarkably powerful young man here.)" The first mummy to appear stated and the newcomer smiled.

"(Really?)" The first mummy nodded. "(Hey Everyone! Xian Pu's getting married!)" She announced and Xian Pu tightened the glomp on Kree's arm. He glanced for a second to her, totally unknowing what to do about the sudden show of affection. _Man, isn't she an easy-lover…_

"Hey, man. What's going on?" Ranma-chan asked as she finally approached.

"I-I have to marry this girl…" He stuttered. "To this beautiful girl." He added and smiled. Ranma-chan's brows lifted.

"Whoa. That was unexpected." She chuckled. Kree nodded still with his smile. "You seem to be quite all right with this…"

"Of course I am. Even if I wasn't, I would be chased until the end of the world to be killed." Kree replied and Ranma-chan drop-sweat. "Hey, when do we continue our trip? And…you care if I bring my wife along?" He bent his head a bit a side.

"Er…No, of course not. We'll go on when you are ready, I guess…" Ranma-chan replied and left to go next to her father and the guide.

"(Who was that girl?)" Xian Pu asked with a slight frown.

"(Don't worry about her. It's just a companion of my travels. And you have something really important to keep in mind; I'll be devoted to you. Even if we just met. I consider this kind of stuff important, even if it isn't my beliefs. But I can see that it is important to you.)" He stated and she squealed in delight. "(When do you think we can leave the village to continue the travels?)" He asked and she shrugged.

The whole commotion that the statement caused made the village around the trunk talk in a rushed pace. But the topic that caused more importance to the pair near the trunk was one: When was Xian Pu leaving?

Almost everyone seemed eager that she left as soon as possible. Everyone except one.

"(How dare you come in here, outsider, and steal my Xian Pu's heart like that!)" A male voice said. Xian Pu's sighed in despair. Kree turned to him with a slight frown.

"(Two things. I think I really can take care of her if she chose me, because she did so. Not because she was obliged in some way. And second, Bug off!)" He shrugged his hand in a casual way and the boy with long hair and strange glasses simply flew away like he was made of paper on a typhoon.

"(How you did that?)" Xian Pu asked impressed. Finally both started to move from the trunk and sat down on a nearby bench.

"(I'll tell you later. I can't here.)" Kree smiled to her. The first mummy re-appeared in front of them.

"(Xian Pu, do you want a wedding?)" She asked. Xian Pu looked at Kree. He shrugged.

"(No. Just marry us the old style.)" She replied and he turned to her quite impressed. It wasn't normal that a woman didn't want a big wedding with all her parents and family.

"(As you want.)" The mummy replied and turned to Kree. "(Do you agree?)" He nodded. "(In that case, you can call me mother-in-law in a few minutes. But first we can organize something, don't you think? After all, the whole village is present here.)" She insisted and both teenagers looked at each other and shrugged.

"(Um…Sure.)" Kree voiced their thoughts. Five minutes later, the whole village had been changed into wedding spectators. No one changed clothes. No one except Kree and Xian Pu.

Both had split up and he simply disappeared from everyone sight in the commotion. He appeared three minutes later with black trousers, black formal shirt and full black shoes.

"Hey, man. Looking good." Ranma-chan commented as he walked to her side. "But…always black?" She raised a brow.

"I'm very fond of the colour, you know." He explained and she nodded.

"(I never knew my son-in-law had that ability to change clothes so fast…)" The great-grandmother of Xian Pu noted. "(Just one thing disturbs me…How did you managed to obtain the technique you used to beat Xian Pu and her…lost suitor?)"

"(That, is a secret.)" Kree smiled. "(And, what's your name? Or should I call you mother-in-law all the time?)" Both chuckled.

"(Yes. I understand your point. My name is Ku Lon, but, you can call me Cologne.)" She stated with a small bow. Kree smiled back.

"(How do I look?)" Xian Pu's voice made them turn. Only two if the three present lost their ability to talk. Stunning was a true and utter understatement.

"(You look great.)" Ku Lon stated and Xian Pu smiled. Kree's eyes almost bulged out. She was dressed in a plain white dress that reached half her limb. A small slit to the side made it even more flesh showing. She was wearing simple white shoes too.

"(Y-You look beautiful…)" Kree pointed and she blushed.

"She's the girl you're going to marry?" Ranma-chan asked. A small tinge of jealousy marked her voice. Thing that Kree took note of.

"Don't worry, you had it." Kree smiled knowingly and Ranma-chan lifted a brow in confusion.

"(Shall we get ready?)" Ku Lon asked and both soon-to-be married couple nodded. A small stage was prepared in front of the people that wanted to be there. Less than half of the village.

Both walked hand in hand until they were on the stage. Ku Lon was already there, awaiting the inevitable.

"(We are beginning.)" She announced and the small chatter the village had died there.

"(We are here in a rush hour.)" She started and mostly everyone that understood her language, chuckled. "(Aside that, we are here to join these two souls into the ancient and powerful joining that is marriage. Both of you…Er…the decision you shared, has got you to this point, where things won't be the way they used to be.)" Both teens raised a brow.

"(You will no longer be parted. No longer do things by your own. You will have each other to support. That said, I'll go on. Xian Pu, do you accept this man to be your husband? In good and bad, in sickness or health, until death splits you up?)"

(A.N: Sorry, but I'm using the old style marriage speech, don't want to think something interesting relating the Amazons and marriage. If you want a fancy and well done Amazon marriage, read "A cold Wind Blows" by Aondehafka.)

Xian Pu gazed into Kree's eyes. Red met black. Bliss would be short of what she felt now. "(I do.)" She said.

"(Kree, do you accept this woman to be your wife, in good and bad, in sickness or health, until death splits you up?)"

He made a furtive look at her and smiled. "(I do.)" He said with a short nod.

"(Is that is so, I pronounce you wife and-)"

"(Hold on!)" Everyone sighed in frustration. There was only one person that dared to stop that. Mu Tze.

Kree's furious look locked in Mu Tze's walking figure. Now his eyes were different. Where there was white, now it was amber, and where it was round, now there was a vertical black slit. Much dragon-like. A low growl came from him as he continued to stare at the incomer.

For a second Mu Tze was afraid of making another step but kept going until he was less than 20 feet away from the almost-married couple.

"(husband. You may kiss the groom.)" Ku Lon's voice broke over Kree's anger and his eyes went to normal. Suddenly, his ability to breathe was lost as his now-wife lip-locked with him. Mu Tze face-faulted.

A full minute passed as both remained lip-locked before splitting up. Kree had a stupid heavenly happy smile.

"(I…lost…)" Mu Tze sighed. No one cared about that. Even so, after some good luck wishing, in ten minutes the square was almost gone of people. It looked like an Amazon marrying an outsider was quite the feat if half the village was there. And also it looked like no one cared too much about the champion of the village.

The married couple approached the Saotomes and the guide that was still there. They were arm-locked.

"Oh, good luck both of you in your joined life." The guide said. A small tear running down his cheek.

"Thank you." Kree smiled. Xian Pu looked confused. "(It is time that I give you a wedding gift.)" He said and withdrew from his pocket a necklace. It was made from gold and it had a small symbol where it should be the front. "(May I?)" He asked and she moved her hair with a smile.

He placed it and locked it. "There. Now, it's better, don't you think?" He asked in Japanese with a knowing smile. Her mouth opened in shock.

"So, you are married?" Ranma-chan asked lifting a brow.

"Of course, and I couldn't have gotten a better wife." He replied and kissed his wife.

"H-How can I understand what you say?" She asked and the Saotomes and the guide's eyes widened. Kree smiled.

"That necklace is special. It makes you understand Japanese and even speak it perfectly." Kree explained and she squealed. "I see that you like it." He added and she nodded.

"Can we simply continue our trip?" Genma asked with the sign.

"Take it easy. We don't have a rush, do we?" Ranma asked and the panda sighed. "Good."

"What do you think of going on a trip? A trip to Japan?" Kree asked Xian Pu. She seemed to consider it for a second.

"I'll go! I've never been in Japan and it would be great." She replied.

"Good. Then I'll introduce us, I'm Ranma Saotome. This is my dad." He pointed at the panda. "We are cursed, that is why we are like this. The problem is that we don't know how to go back to our normal forms." He explained. "And what's your name?"

"It's complicated to say it in Japanese. The most close thing would be 'Shampoo'." She replied and Ranma-chan nodded.

"(So, great-granddaughter. You are married. You can go everywhere you like, do whatever you like with your husband if he agrees, of course. What will you do know?)" Ku Lon asked.

"I'll go to Japan!" She exclaimed and glomped to Kree's arm.

"S-Since when do you speak Japanese so good?" Ku Lon eye's seemed to bulge out in surprise.

"Since my dear husband gave me this necklace. It makes me understand and speak Japanese fluently." Shampoo explained. Ku Lon looked impressed.

"Nice treat." She replied in Japanese. "So, you're planning to go with your husband to Japan?" The married couple nodded. "Good. Then I say that you should get some clothes along. Come on." She said and Shampoo followed her.

"I don't understand. Why did you agree in marrying her?" Ranma-chan asked when they were out of earshot.

"I simply have to, or I'd be chased to be killed." He said calmly. "And her laws oblige her." Kree replied. "And, I'm taking you a weigh out of your shoulders."

"How come?" She was clearly interested in this.

"Look. Remember when I beat her?" She nodded. "If you were the one to beat her, we would be running on the field. She would have give you the 'Kiss of Death'." He explained.

"Oh! You are right, mister." The guide said hitting his palm with a fist. "If Amazon give you the 'Kiss of Death' is a promise that they will follow you to the end of earth and kill you." He explained and Kree nodded in agreement.

"Whoa…that's some serious stuff…Thanks, man."

"Hey, I've got myself into bigger trouble." Kree smiled. "Instead of having her chasing my skin, now I have her as a wife!" Ranma-chan chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining." He added hastily. "So, Next stop, Japan?"

Ranma-chan nodded. "Yup. Problem is that maybe we'd have to swim the entire ocean. We're almost out of cash, you know."

"We'll see when we get there. After all, it's a couple of weeks to get to the shore, right?"

"Yes. It's going to be a while indeed." She replied with a curt smile. Kree seemed to stiffen noticeably.

"Um, guys. Before we go on, there's something I have to tell you." He started.

"I'm back!" Shampoo's cheerful voice interrupted him. He sighed and smiled. "Missed me?" She said teasing.

"Of course." He replied and kissed her swiftly. Behind her, a backpack smaller than the one the Saotomes carried was handled.

"Here, Shampoo. Take this as a token in case you are missing some…influence." Cologne stated and gave her a small leather bag.

"Thank you, Great-Grandmother." She replied with a short bow.

"Well, we're leaving. Guide, could you please show us the way?" Ranma-chan said cheerful for once.

"Oh, I can't go any further with you. I have to go back and look after my daughter. But, I'll tell you which direction you have to take." He raised a hand and pointed to the East. "Go that way as long as you can and you will find the ocean." He explained.

"Mh, thank you." She replied frowning and looking at the direction the guide pointed.

"It's been a pleasure." The Guide said and turned to the married couple. "You two have a happy and healthy life." He smiled.

"Thank you." Both said bowing and after saying goodbyes, the Guide left.

"So that leaves us on our own…Too bad there isn't a grown up around to blame…" Kree commented and Ranma-chan laughed. Genma growled.

"I'm right here!" The sign read. He growled to emphasize that but it was useless.

"Anyway, let's get going." Kree pointed and everyone agreed with that.

"My grand-daughter is finally leaving on a trip…" Cologne smiled and sighed.

"Don't worry, great-grandmother. I promise to write to you." Shampoo replied and hugged her midget parent. "And I have my husband to take care of me!" She added when they split. Kree blushed.

"Er…Please stop doing that." He begged. "At least for now…"

"If you say so…Husband." She replied teasingly.

"Whatever, let's go, then." Kree ended at that. After some waves of hand, the quartet left the Amazon village.

Not a minute passed and Shampoo was already holding Kree's arm. He wasn't so back either as he passed his arm around her shoulder. A smile covered their faces.

"(I kind of like this, even if we don't know too much of each other, this is great.)" Kree commented in Chinese, obviously wanting to leave the Saotomes out of the conversation.

"(It is, doesn't it?)" She replied smiling. "(And it's true what you said. However, I feel that I know you somehow…)" She said thinking.

"(That's strange. I'm sure that today it's the first time I ever saw you. But, you are correct, I share that feeling.)" He replied with a short nod.

"Um, guys. I have something you need to know before we go on…" Kree wanted to continue what he was going to say before being interrupted. The Saotomes stopped and looked back at him expectantly. His wife too. "I am cursed." He announced and his face was clear. 'I'm going to be left out.'

"Hey, man. Don't worry. I'm cursed too as pop here." Ranma-chan noted and Kree smiled sheepishly. "Jusenkyo, right?" Kree nodded. "I knew it. What you change into? A rabbit? A woman? Or are you a woman already?" He asked teasingly.

"Er…It's not a good idea to show you here. Perhaps in a more…discrete area." Kree proposed.

"It's that strange? Oh, c'mon. I've heard of the yeti-riding-bull-and-carrying-crane-and-eel. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of my curse. In fact, it's the exact opposite. I am _very_ proud of it." Kree stated sure of himself. "It's just that it is very…surprising. That's all. And it is why I know the technique I used to beat my dear." He smiled to their face of surprise.

"A-a curse gave you the technique? Which technique?" Ranma-chan's eyes lit up at the forehand of learning a new technique.

"That's…ah, That's a problem. I kinda…destroyed the spring when I got my curse…and after that…There's only one other guy in the whole world that I know of that I can teach him this technique. And not for even the thing I would want the most I will teach him this. He's evil to the spine." Kree explained when they resumed the walk.

"Who is it?" Genma asked.

"Um, Shampoo may know who I'm talking about." He turned to her. "Herb rings a bell?" He asked and her face stiffened.

"Yes…" She grumbled. "I'm very fond of that guy…" Her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Um, I think we better not touch that subject any longer…" Kree assumed a bit scared at her face. "We better just continue walking." Everyone agreed.

Four hours later, they arrived to a village. It wasn't big, but it was to take in count. People didn't even look at them, martial artists were common stuff around.

"We'll go prepare a camp." Ranma-chan informed.

"I was thinking of checking at the Inn." Kree protested. His brow was up.

"Look, I don't have any money, and I won't accept that you pay for me and my dad." She replied seriously.

"Suit yourself." Kree replied with a slow nod. "But, I have someone to treat. Right?" He smiled to Shampoo, who smiled back. "(And it's supposed to be our post-wedding night, right?)" She blushed crimson.

"Er…Yes." She said weakly.

"(Oh, come on. I was simply teasing you. But! That doesn't mean I can't treat you as you deserve.)" He replied. "So, we'll see you tomorrow." He stated to Ranma-chan and the married couple left in the direction of the Inn.

"Mh…Strange. Wonder why she blushed…" She said to self before marching with Genma to a place to camp.

"Ranma, what do you think married couples do after their wedding?" Genma asked with his panda eyes narrowed. Ranma-chan blushed.

"Oh." She replied.

* * *

"(Hi, do you have a free room?)" Kree asked to the inn-keeper. The inn-keeper looked at the both of them for a second.

"(Yes, I do. But…It has one bed.)" He replied and both teens shrugged.

"(We'll take it.)" She replied shortly. The Inn-Keeper raised a brow but said nothing.

"(It's the third door to the right. Pay after the night.)" He said and after a short bow, the married couple went to the room in question.

It wasn't the big luxury but it was good. A big bed was against one of the walls with two small bed-side tables by both sides. The room had only one window, but from it entered a lot of moon-light. It also had a bathroom attached by a door.

Kree sighed in frustration of self. _Looks like it won't be avoidable._ He thought. "Anyway, let's get this through." He said and she nodded. He removed his shirt. Both were turned from each other. "Shamps, I have something to tell you…I tend to sleep…with only my boxers…" He commented sheepishly but never turning.

"That might be a problem, I sleep naked." She replied.

"Urk." He stiffened. "Er…We'll…We'll manage…" He stuttered. "Just wait a minute…" He entered the bed and turned his back to her. "There, ready." He said and she turned to him.

A short smile grew on her lips. _At least he's considerate._ She thought and entered the bed turning her back to him. "Do you think I'm ugly?" She asked, her voice hurt.

"How can you say that!" He replied turning swiftly to her. She turned too. "I think that you are beautiful. And even if I'm your…er…not fully accepted husband, doesn't mean you're obliged to make love with me! I'm not in any rush, I can wait until we are both ready. The thing that we are married is just…secondary." He explained and placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled closing her eyes and tilted her head to his hand.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Don't mention it. Just…be yourself." He said and removed his hand so he could turn again.

"See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams…husband." She giggled at that and he smiled.

"Sweet dreams to you too, Wife." He replied.

* * *

So, what do you think? I told you it was fast. And the pairings will be different. Now that chapter 1's ready and read, I can tell the pairings. It's Ranma/Ukyo, Shampoo/Kree and Akane _will_ be left out and forgotten. (For the ones that are just catching up with my style of writing Ranma 1/2 fics, I completely _hate, despise and cannot stand_ that violent uncute tomboy Akane Tendo. Sorry if you don't like that, but if you do, then join the club! (Smiles profusely!).

Anyway, maybe Kree's a bit overpowered. Maybe you should check on Chapter 2 to see what I mean with that. In Chapter 2, the trip to Japan and some known chars appear! One clearly shows up, and the other, well, the other is mentioned but just lightly. So, until next time! (That is when I go to my home and continue writing. I'm at my aunt's right now and I have the other chaps at my home…Sniff!)


	2. Road Tripping

YAAAHAAAAA! BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER ENTRY! MWAAHAAA! EAT THIS, DIAL-UP MODEM!  
Anyway. I´m back once again. While I wrote this chapter, I was trying to make Rebelious 25, but it´s to no use. My Writer´s Block is bigger than the Everest. So, I made this one! And probably make another story because I have a curse. I always have ideas. Ideas to BEGIN stories, not to END them. Hell of a curse, uh?

Enough of that. I have reviews to reply! Yay! Again I´ve got my touch back! But mostly, I thank you for standing and waiting me all this while. This story WILL be long. Hey, It´s going to be the Full Manga story with the add of the Shamps-Kree marriage! So, Now, I´ll reply! Here we go!

**Underdark Ranger:** Of course Akane´s outta here! I was discussing a possible and maybe sure pairing for Ranma. NOT UKYO so there! Actually, I really consider your opinion of Akane at being the slave of the kidnappers if Ranma didn´t butt in. Actually, WHY THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT? CAN´T HE SIMPLY TELL HER: "Stuff it, Save yourself." HOW MUCH DOES THAT TAKE? And Nabiki...Yeah, You´re right about that one. I think she´d be willing to do anything for the guy. On another note, I´m still having your character in my mind in case I need him, so don´t let your hopes down! NEXT!  
**L33t N1nja Bor1s:**(Like the presentation, buddy?) One of my assured reviewers. What can I say? Still haven´t deciphered Kree´s original place of birth in my mind. So, keep trying! NEXT!  
**DerektheRogue: **This was the guy I was discussing the pairing. Knows quite a bunch about this Anime. So, Tell me what you think of this chapter. NEXT!  
Um...That´s it? I thought I had more... On with the story!

Signs  
() Chinese (If used)

Ryu-Ken

_Chapter 2_

The trip to the shore of west China was long. Almost two weeks passed through that. The quartet had a lot of adventures and fighting, mostly saving villagers from some rampant creature too powerful for the weak ones to beat it. And of course, the occasional run through the field, escaping from furious villagers because of some idiotness Genma did.

The relationship between Kree and Shampoo went sky-high in that short time. They still hadn't made love, but they weren't reluctant to show expressions of caring publicly. Most of the time they were hand-in-hand too.

The Saotomes were confused by their acting but didn't say anything. Even after that day of the wedding, when they saw them being their usual, they didn't tease them or said anything. Both tried to remain in their true forms, but for some event or another, they couldn't keep it more than just a few hours before being splashed.

Kree still hadn't shown them his cursed form and strangely, water seemed to stop when it was going to strike him. Even for a cursed person from Jusenkyo, water _did_ seem to avoid him like the plague. Unless he was taking a hot bath, of course.

Although, the trio consisting of the younger Saotome, Kree and Shampoo seemed to evolve into a good friendship. Ranma respected their marriage and their personal wishes, but that didn't stop him from having a slight pang of jealousy sometimes. When Ranma asked what he thought of married life Kree simply replied:

"It's great, once you find that someone that really loves you and you love back. But don't worry, you'll find that special one soon." Even when Ranma insisted in telling him _how_ he knew that, he simply shrugged and smiled.

Finally, one day, already passed noon…

"Ahhh, the beach." Ranma commented as the sea wind passed by his face and batted his pigtail. His eyes closed to feel it better. By his side, Kree was doing the same. But to a more deep level of feeling. After having the Ryu-Ken training, you get connected to the elements that surround you.

"Mh…this feels great…" Kree replied and tilted his head so he could see his wife. "What do you think?" He asked smiling.

"It's…calming and relaxing." She replied and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, enough for now. You'll have plenty of that during the trip by boat." Genma ordered.

"Sod off. If you are in a rush, go on." Kree replied slightly frowning but his smile still up.

"You coming, boy?" Genma asked and Ranma nodded. He turned to the pair.

"Don't worry about us. We'll catch you up." Kree smiled even more. Ranma shrugged and both Saotomes left. After buying their tickets of third class with only 500 measly yens to spare, they entered the boat. Five minutes later, the boat left dock without either Kree or Shampoo.

"Idiots. Now you'll lose track of us." Ranma said to him as the dock turned into something smaller than an ant and the dark dusk covered everything.

"So, are you ready to catch a boat?" Kree asked with a sure-of-himself smirk. They had moved to the beach, where no one was and they had privacy.

"How? Do you know how to swim faster than 20 knots?" She asked confused.

"Who said anything about swimming? I prefer the other option." He pointed his finger up.

"Sky? Flying? But how?" She was clearly confused.

"I think it is time that you see my cursed form. Just hold on to this. I don't want it to break now." He said and left his backpack and clothes by her. After that, he withdrew a thermo from his backpack and filled it with water from the sea. He tapped the hole of it and heated the contents. When he removed the hand, it was hot. "Here, now, close it and douse me when we reach the boat. And one other thing, hold tight to the things." He asked and she nodded even more confused.

"Good. Let's stretch the wings a bit." He smiled and called forth some water form the sea. When it floated over it head, it stopped being contained by the technique and it soaked Kree, triggering his curse.

His skin turned scaled and black as the first and more impacting shock. Then, he grew in height an outstanding height of fifty feet. His feet grew and a long 30 feet tail erupted. A pair of forty-foot long wings formed from his back and stretched almost immediately after the transformation of less than second took place. His eyes turned into those exactly the same as they changed in the wedding day. His arms seemed powerful enough to carry a ton on them, but his hands changed into three claws, the same as his feet fingers.

Shampoo gasped in surprise. "A…dragon?" She asked impacted. Kree-ryu turned to her and nodded. With his head, he motioned for her to climb on his back when he lay down on the beach. She picked up everything and secured herself the best she could. She gave him a tap on the back to mark that she was ready. He took flight and after gaining some altitude, then he sped up to more than 100 miles an hour.

On his back, the wind was almost unbearable but he noted this and raised his head so it wouldn't affect his wife. "Thank you." She said and for almost a second, she could swear that the dragon smiled.

Half an hour later, and full night, both landed at the crow's nest. He remained flapping as she carried their belongings to the nest. After that, he flapped on top of it and she splashed him with the hot water.

"Thanks." He said and got dressed. After checking the surroundings, they got down from the nest and looked for the Saotome's room. Luckily they could find one of the ship's crew and he directed them.

Even in third class, the room was enough spacious to let six people sleep perfectly in it. So, as there wasn't anyone in there, they placed a pair of futons side-by-side but at the opposite wall from the beds the Saotomes used.

"So, we kind of…sneaked in here?" Shampoo asked smiling as they left the room calmly in search of the glutton father and son.

They didn't have to look too far as they entered the restaurant in the ship. The buffet was clean except for a corner where the two people of their search were fighting over a chicken. The rest of the people just stared at their appetite.

"Hey, guys." Kree greeted to the pair.

"Hey, Kree, Shampoo." Ranma replied without letting them any attention as he was losing the fight over the chicken. Suddenly, it dawned on him and he lost. "What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Told you we would catch you up." Shampoo replied smiling and grabbed Kree's arm.

"B-But We…The Boat…Sea…how did you do it?" He asked finally. Kree smiled.

"Tell you later." He replied. "Now, Madame, do you want something to eat? My treat." He offered with a short bow to her.

"That would be a delight, monsieur." She replied following suit. He offered his arm and she took it before walking over to a table and ordering something.

"So, what do you think?" He asked expectantly. His onyx eyes glittered.

"Of what?" She raised a brow in confusion.

"My curse, of course!" He answered hastily.

"Oh! It's…impressive. Cute, but impressive." She replied.

"Cute? Never heard of someone who actually _liked_ dragons." He smiled.

"But they _are_ cute, in fact, dragons are beautiful. People just don't understand who to see their beauty."

"Completely agree with you there, dear." He replied with a curt nod.

"I wish I could be a dragon, too…" She sighed in daydreaming. "The whole world would be nothing. Just flying carelessly around the world…" She sighed again.

"That might be a problem…Even if we went to Jusenkyo; I could get there in two days flying. But even if we get there…Mh…No, forget it." He shook his head.

"What are you babbling about?" She asked frowning.

"Um, nothing." He replied feeling a bit uneasy. Every time he tried to hide something, she could read him like a book. It was so easy for her.

"Tell me. Or else…" Her smile grew devilish. He gulped. Her "elses…" Were not what he had an idea of "punishment". If making out until almost passing out was punishment, then submit him to the "Chinese Torture" for a year! Not that he hadn't already faced that "Torture" in the last weeks.

"Er…I think I prefer the…else…" He replied cautiously.

"Oh?" She raised a brow. "So you like my punishments?"

"Who wouldn't?" He replied smiling and raising his hands.

"Excuse me." The waiter said placing their food in front of them.

"Thank you." Both replied and the waiter left. The food was gone in a special way. Both staring at each other in a tease war. At last, she won.

"Crow's nest. Five minutes." She said leaving the table. So, it fell onto him to pay the bill and go to the nest. He sighed but smiled. Three minutes later, he was walking through the deck. A woman covered in only a towel was running after something and shouting.

"Pervert! Give me back my panties!" Kree sighed shaking his head. A minute later, he was at the crow's nest sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. He didn't need to know who was climbing the stairs towards his place. With a minuscule focus, he carried her into the nest with the help of the wind.

"Aiyaa!" She shouted surprised. Three seconds later she was next to him.

"Liked the trip?" He asked smiling but still not opening his eyes.

"Ho-How did you do that?" She asked surprised but sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's not worry about that now." He finished and passed his arm around her shoulder. The night wind was very peaceful. _It's too good to blow it off talking about martial arts now._ He thought and closed his eyes again.

Hours passed that way in silence. Until she grew tired of it and kissed him. He wasn't taken aback and he kissed back immediately after.

Night was gone when the two were thrown out as the strong wind carried them back on the deck. He grabbed her before she fell as he landed graciously and slowly on the deck. "There you are." He said and smiled. "Let's go sleep." He said and she agreed by grabbing his hand.

Four days passed normally as they reached half the trip. The teen trio were at the gym, a special room dojo-like was reserved for martial artists. It looked like the company had many of them and before their ships were sunk; they preferred to save them by creating those rooms.

From the second day at the ship that Ranma discovered the place, they kept most of their time practicing, well, Ranma and Shampoo. Kree just kept sitting and looking at them with a small smile for hours. But today was enough.

"Hey, man. Let's fight!" Ranma offered.

"No. I don't want to."

"Oh, come on. You keep there for entire hours! You're going to get weak if you don't move!" Shampoo exclaimed. He sighed and got up.

"All right. Both of you against me." He said after bending his head to both sides. The cracks from that made the other two's eyes grow. "Even if you are my wife I won't go easy on you." He pointed to Shampoo.

"That's what I want." She said matter-of-factly. Kree went to the middle of the room and simply waited for the other two to start.

"So…when are you going to move?" He asked when neither of them entered stance.

"You don't have a stance?" Ranma asked.

"Don't need it." Kree simply replied and smiled friendly. Ranma and Shampoo entered stance finally. "When you want, we can begin." Kree announced.

Both opponents shrugged and charged. Kree looked at the two of them incoming and smiled to self. He simply extended his arms in direction to both of them.

The incredibly fast wind launched them towards the wall where they impacted, leaving the two of them watching double for several seconds. Even after that smash hit, both got up and charged again. Shampoo with a flying kick and Ranma with a chop.

Kree ducked and grabbed Shampoo's leg when she passed over him, making her face-plant on the floor. Ranma used the momentum to punch Kree, who was taken aback by the power, that way, allowing Ranma to continue the punishment. But it didn't got far when he used a kick that Kree blocked.

Kree smirked. _They say water is the best to control up-raging masses, let's try that theory._ He thought and focusing, he extended his free arm to Ranma and letting the power of the water form an aqua-blast that made Ranma-Chan fly towards the wall.

He didn't have time to breathe when a kick to his back pushed him to the front. He growled at the power his wife possessed and her great aim. He threw himself on the floor and rolled over it just to come back up after avoiding a knee from her.

Before she could move and remove her knee from the hole in the floor, she was being hurled against another wall by another aqua-blast from her side. _Damn._ She thought feeling the water wash her over.

Kree walked to the two of them and helped them up with his characteristic friendly smile.

When both of them were back up, he sat down and looked at both of them. "Now, am I growing weak?" He teased.

"No…" She grumbled looking to another side. Again, using the wind, he made her go airborne. From there, he turned her so she was horizontally and looking at him.

"How was that?" He asked again.

"Let me down." She said flatly. He smirked and approached her.

"You're in no condition to be requesting something, miss." He said softly.

"Let me down or there will be an else!" She shouted.

"Oh? How come?" He continued but this time he placed her slowly over the floor.

She crossed her arms and left in a rush with her head high. Ranma-Chan turned to go after her.

"No." Kree ordered. "Leave her. She's just playing." Ranma-Chan raised a brow in confusion. "When you get married, you'll understand when your wife is playing or going serious. For now, keep practicing." Even weirder that someone was ordering Ranma was that she was complying with the orders.

"I don't understand." Ranma-Chan said suddenly as she was passing through some complicated Anything Goes katas. "How did you beat _both_ of us so simply?" She asked still practicing.

"Ryu-Ken." He replied simply. Ranma-Chan froze during a kata and looked at him.

"What's that?" Kree's smile grew.

"Dragon-Fist." If Ranma-Chan's eyes were plates, Kree could eat on them judging by their size.

"Dr-Dragon-Fist?" He gulped. "Wh-Where did you find rabid dragons?" Kree raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you need rabid dragons to learn the dragon-fist, right? My pop used rabid c-c-cats in me so I could learn the Neko-ken." Ranma-Chan explained.

"The cat-fist? No, that's plain wrong! You don't need that! It's extremely dangerous!" Kree replied impacted at that revelation.

"You should have told my pop before…" Ranma-Chan grumbled. "Now I run away from c-c-cats, avoid them like the plague."

"It's nothing surprising…that way of teaching the Cat-Fist is the last resource, there are other ways to do that…" Kree replied. "Anyway, that is what made you think of rabid dragons?" Ranma nodded. "I can tell, it's not really wrong but…if a rabid dragon attacks you, you don't have much chance of survival…" Kree explained.

"Yes, I see your point." Ranma-Chan replied. "But what does it do?"

"I think it is the most powerful animal fist. You have the Neko-ken and it triggers when your fear for cats goes extreme, right?" Ranma-Chan nodded again. "Well, I learned the Ryu-Ken in a different way. I cursed myself at Jusenkyo with a dragon curse. Also the most dangerous from all of them and the one kept most secretive. You know that of the yeti-riding-blah-blah?" He nodded again. "This is more dangerous. If you lose your mind in dragon state, thing that is easy unless you have some mind strength, you'll destroy everything that alters the ecosystem with the elements. In short, every human structure and being." She gasped. "And dragons are _very_ difficult to stop. Only magic can do some considerable damage to them and magic-users are gone from centuries ago." Kree explained.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about that!" She commented and Kree smiled.

"I had to. I can't commit a stupidity by acquiring some technique really powerful that I can't control. I had to study a lot during my travels and I think I did a pretty good job if I didn't lose my mind days ago." He said back.

"Care to teach me?" Ranma-Chan's eyes lit up.

"Sorry, I already told you. I can't." He replied and sighed. "Anyway, there's something I want to try and see if I can do it. Want to look?" He offered and Ranma nodded. Kree withdrew a black book from out of the blue. "Let's see…Orichalcum…Mythril…Adamantium…" He read and looked at Ranma. "What of those ones would you make a sword out of?" He asked, his eyes glowing in excitement.

"I think Mythril. But I don't know much about the rest." Ranma replied scratching his navel.

"Good choice. Durability, flexibility and feather-weight." Kree recited and got up. "It says here…34…23…11…I think I can get that." He said to self. They traded places when Kree stood in the middle of the "Dojo" and Ranma sat down. "Mh…Let's see…" He walked over to where Shampoo made a hole in the floor and removed a big chunk of wood. He withdrew a small knife and cut it roughly into the shape of a blade. "I'll change the rest." He shrugged and commenced by leaving the "Blade" on floor in front of him.

"First, Earth." He said as the Dojo's air suddenly went heavy. A small brown ball emerged in front of Kree. It started growing until it was bigger than a basketball. Then it entered into the wood, setting it to glow brown. "Second, Fire." Another red ball started to grow, this one a bit smaller. Again, it entered the wood and the glow changed to a red-brownish colour. "And finally, Wind." A third light-blue ball, the smallest of the three floated next to the others. It mixed with the other two in the "Blade" and it turned to glow white. Kree read his book again. "It says, mix up with some of your ki in it…Oh, well. Let's get started." Kree smiled and summoned a forth ball. The biggest of them and added it to the mixture of elements and wood. A sudden explosion of light and power emerged from the Dojo.

Ranma blocked his face from the bright light. It was too much to bear. "Yaaaaa!" He heard Kree shout. This time, the light turned into heat. The Dojo was more alike an oven. Ranma started to breathe heavily seconds after the temperature rose over the 40 ºC.

Ten seconds later, the place cooled down a small bit and the light started to dim. "Now, it says splash with plenty water." He heard Kree recite once again. The light and remaining heat suddenly dropped to normal. Ranma looked at Kree, whose smile almost split his head. A bright almost white katana blade was floating in front of him. Only the hilt and the guard were missing for it to be complete. "Check it out. I have a new sword!" Kree exclaimed and made a few swings from where he could grab it.

Ranma approached him with a surprised face. "Th-That's Mythril?" He asked stupefied.

"Yup. I just created the legendary metal. Out of wood, nonetheless." Kree smiled even more if it was possible.

"What's going on here?" Shampoo's worried voice made them turn. "What happened? I sensed a huge amount of power radiating from here…" She said walking to them.

"No big deal, our little friend here, created Mythril from almost nothing." Ranma spat with a side-smirk.

"W-What?" She asked. Saying that she was shocked was an understatement.

"He's right. Check it out." He said handing her the blade. She grabbed it and made some basic moves.

"Impossible!" She exclaimed. "I-It weights nothing!"

"That's one of the properties of Mythril. Could you give it back to me, please? I need to finish the katana. Thank you." He said grabbing it. "Hey, I'll go to our cabin to finish this katana. And go to sleep, I'm tired." He announced and after kissing his wife, he left stumbling as the power was leaked down from the fight and the sword making.

Ten minutes later, the katana was barely continued but he was wasted and asleep. Half an hour later, Shampoo entered too the room completely exhausted. Her battle with Kree and an intense battle with Ranma left her tired too. Her movement as she changed clothes woke him up slightly.

"Um?" He asked scratching his eye with a fist.

"Move…" She ordered half-asleep. She had her own futon, but…well, she was tired and didn't want to sleep freezing. He complied and she lay down next to him. Immediately after she did so, he rounded his arm around her and shortened the distance between them. She just placed her head on his chest. Night fell.

An hour later, Ranma-Chan entered the room yawning. Her training had gone fairly good and the technique she was practicing that Shampoo gave her only tips, was almost at her reach. She looked around the cabin and found the married couple smiling in dreams.

"I swear that those two are for the other." Ranma-Chan stated and removed her shirt. She bent her head to both sides.

"Love…you…" She heard Kree say. Her brows lifted and she smirked.

"Darling…" Shampoo replied completely sub-consciously.

"I may have something to black-mail now…" Ranma-Chan plotted evilly.

Another two weeks, and the ship had arrived Japan's port. The quartet descended slowly and looking around. It still was the same. The strong smell of fish reached them and their stomachs growled. A day before, Ranma and Genma had finally finished _all_ the food on the ship. Now they were starving.

"Man. When I see a restaurant, I swear that I'm going to eat at least ten dishes!" Kree exclaimed in a bad mood.

"I'll help you with that, but we'll have to order twenty…" Shampoo replied and he nodded.

"You promised." He finished. The four started walking towards the Nerima district. Place where the Saotomes were headed.

"PERVERT! Give me back my panties!" A woman shouted from behind them. A lightning-speed red blur passed through the four of the closely followed by the woman who only had a towel on her.

"Who's that? It's the second time I saw her like that." Kree pointed casually and Shampoo raised a brow. Kree noted the look.

"But I didn't mean _that _way!" He replied defensively. "I mean pursuing that…thing." He explained and she nodded slowly. Kree drop-sweated in fear. It was _never_ a good idea to make an Amazon suspicious of someone. Even more when that someone is her husband.

"Boy, I have something to tell you." Genma started to Ranma. Immediately the married two stopped talking and started hearing.

"What?" Ranma replied growling. Obviously he wasn't in a mood to deal with what his father could say.

"We're going -"

"Food!" Kree exclaimed suddenly pointing to a nearby restaurant. The three teens looked in hunger to the place before two of them had noticed that Kree had already disappeared on his way to it. They quickly followed suit.

Kree sat on a chair from one of the outdoor tables and the waiter came just when the other two sat down too. "Good evening." He saluted and the three replied politely. "What are you going to have?" He asked and only a look was shared between the three.

"Could you please lend me the menu?" Kree asked and the waiter did so. "Except…this…and this, everything." He smiled to his face-fault.

"Are you…serious?" He asked. His eyes as big as plates. Seeing the three nods, the waiter marched into mumbling about bottom-less teens and expensive tips.

"After I eat, I'll be able to accept whatever thing you ask me." Kree said to Shampoo and relaxed on his chair. _And don't give a damn…_ He added mentally, as he closed his eyes and lost the devilish smile on her face.

Ranma changed his view from Kree to Shampoo and raised a brow. "Do you think married couples treat each other like yourselves?" He asked suddenly. Kree frowned but remained in his actual position.

"Actually, some married couples hit each other all the time and others…well, you get the idea." Shampoo smiled to his beet-red blush. A minute later, Genma appeared besides them.

"Boy, we have to go." He announced. It was _not_ normal for him to actually give up on food for a different quest.

"Not now." Ranma simply replied. The married couple smiled barely visibly to his rebellious attitude. It was a good thing that he was starting to be more reluctant to follow his idiotic father's requests.

Just after that, the waiter came back with a cart filled with food. Almost falling over some places. The three teens' eyes twinkled in awe and hunger. The waiter followed his job and placed a plate in front of everyone and left not wanting to know what was going to happen.

(And the battle begins…)

Kree looked at both of them for a split second before using the wind to make their heads go back with their bodies far from the table. But he kept Shampoo much closer than him. It was unfair that she had eaten as much as he and being left out was out of question.

He began eating at light-speed while the other two had to catch up with the table first.

An hour later, they were filled and sighing in joy and bliss. "Not many things are better than eating good food." Kree commented.

"Motion seconded." Ranma pointed and Shampoo mumbled around the same. The waiter appeared with the bill. It was far more than 30k yen. Two of the three teens' eyes bulged out but Kree remained cool.

"I'll get this. Next time, you guys pay." He replied and left for the bathroom. The two remaining at the table shared confused looks and shrugged. A minute later, Kree came back, a smile planted on his lips. "Ready. Shall we go?"

So, what do you think? Love, hate, worth the wait or should be buried for the rest of eternity? Whatever you think, send it! Next issue, The quartet arrives the Tendo´s! Stay tuned! Or try to...Depends on how my writer´s block affects me with next chapter...

Just for the after note. I changed Kree´s power to a lesser one because I realized (If yelling is realization then...) That he was WAAYYYY too powerful. So hope you like a less powered Kree!


	3. Four arrivings

BACK! I´M BACK WITH MY CRAZINESS! And as always, a new chapter! Hope you like this chapter, I really had fun writing it as there is something that happens around 3/4 of it that I LOVED about this chapter. You´ll see what it is when you get there. But for now, REVIEWS!

**L337 N1nj4 Bor15: **Amusing indeed! You´ll surely predict what will happen when they arrive, ne? C´mon, don´t fail me now.  
**DerekTheRogue:** Sorry, but completely forgot what DT meant. As thought, you already shouted to me.  
**Ranma Girl 14:** No way they are going to part roads! Chaos is fun, and imagine three chaos-easily-induced teens together! There´s your answer? )  
**Silverscale: **Still don´t know. But it will SURELY won´t be from the "Bride Brigade". I´m having aid to see which character I´ll hook up with Ranma. For now, I´ll simply wait for a while.  
**Griffenvamp: **Sorry, but no Tendos for Ranma. Akane is obviously out of the way since I´m in the "Hate Akane Club". And same answer as Silverscale.  
**Anonymous: **Next time, show your face. I don´t have a problem nor hold a grudge. And yeah, maybe Kree´s a bit over-powered, but things will happen to him that may change that. At least temporarily.

So, that´s all of them! If you aren´t in this list, it means you didn´t review or you only said "Good work, update sooner" or alike. Except Underdark. Still thinking about your OC, man. But so far, there´s no need for him. SO FAR. But don´t lose hope already. Anyway. On with the story!

* * *

Signs (If used and allows me to place them)  
() Chinese. Not used in this chapter and won´t for a while since the only potential Chinese speakers don´t need to.  
_This _means thinking. Just in case, but I think I didn´t add some personal thoughts in this chapter.

Ryu-Ken

_Chapter 3_

Ranma and Shampoo got up with their brows up and began walking behind Genma, who was leading the way.

"So, where are we going, pops?" Ranma asked half-growling half-whispering.

"To a friend's house." He replied and turned the corner. They entered a big house that had an announcement besides the outdoor door: "Tendo Martial Arts of Indiscriminate Grappling."

"Wonder what style this people…" The rest of Ranma's speech was called out as rain started to pour down, triggering two of three curses. Kree simply smiled to the water that bounced off of him.

"Arouf…We're here." Genma pointed and knocked the door. A young woman with brown hair, passing her shoulders opened after some seconds. She seemed to have a slight smile on her lips. Like she was polite to everybody, regardless of their actions before.

"Hello." Kree saluted raising a hand in a reflex. Shampoo glared almost imperceptibly to his forwardness. It should be Genma the one talking, not him.

"Hello, could you please tell Soun that Genma and Ranma have arrived?" Genma wrote. The young woman read the post and nodded.

"Please come in." She said opening further the door. The four marched in following the woman until they got to what looked like a living room. There, another two girls were sitting besides a table and a forty-something year old man was puffing a cigarette.

"Father, this is Genma and Ranma." The woman who received them announced. A smile played its way to the old man's face. Who the teens deducted was 'Soun'.

"Um…None of you are Genma…" He said looking at everyone.

"I am. It's a complicated thing to explain. But I've brought Ranma with me." Genma-panda wrote.

"Oh." Soun said and looked at Kree. (You should have seen this coming…) "So, you are Ranma! Here, I'll make the presentations. Kasumi, age 19." He pointed to the young woman who opened the door. "Nabiki, age 17." One of the other two girls that were sitting there simply stared at him. Her chestnut hair was higher than her shoulder and it appeared to be helmet-like. "And Akane, age 16." He motioned to the last girl who had a frown on her face as he looked at him. Kree didn't like that look. "Choose whoever you want to be your wife." That last comment made him look at Soun immediately with a startled face.

Shampoo laughed, earning attention from almost everyone. It wasn't normal to see Kree shocked and she savored every second of it. Kree simply glared back at her.

"Look. I have two things to say." He started crossing his arms. "First. I am already married to this wonderful girl here." She said grabbing Shampoo's shoulder and making her blush. Soun raised his brows. "And last, I am NOT Ranma. She is." He pointed to Ranma-chan, who had a smile on her lips as she saw the entire show display before her eyes.

"A girl?" Soun exclaimed and looked at Genma-Panda. "What is the meaning of this, Saotome?" He said grabbing the Panda by the gi. Genma growled.

"Could you please bring some hot water?" He requested and Kasumi got up.

"I'll go." She said but Kree shook his head.

"There's no need. I'll take care of it." He said retrieving the black book from inside his cloak. "Mh…two of water for each of fire. Got it." He read and ducked the book back in its place. A small flame, smaller than a tennis ball formed on Genma and Ranma's head. After that, water, double in size, went through the fire and splashed the two of them. Triggering back their curse and leaving them in their true forms. All in a short lapsus of a second.

"So. _This_ is Ranma Saotome." Kree smiled to his predicament. Now it was _Ranma's_ problem. Soun's eyes glinted again as he looked at the teen.

"Hey, how did he do that?" The girl name Nabiki asked. For the first time, Kree took a long look at the girl and studied her stare. It was a calculative one, the one people use when they are measuring how much money you could get with something.

"Don't you dare try to use me to get money." He threatened before she made the next move. Better to get her out of her tracks now than later when it would be harder. Nabiki narrowed her eyes.

_How did he know…No one has ever known that only just by looking at me…_ She thought. _Maybe he is smarter than the normal ones. Better take care of this person._ Kree looked back to Ranma who was being assailed by Soun to pick one girl but Nabiki looked at the purple-haired Amazon. _So he said he was married to that girl. Maybe I could take some advantage on her…Or perhaps that Ranma boy?_ She side-smirked.

"Pick one, boy." Soun tried for eleventh time. Ranma glared.

"Sorry, but I won't. I don't have anything that makes me do it. It's your problem if you arranged this. So _you _solve it!" He said stalking off to the outside where he was splashed by the rain and changed into her female form. "Grr…I hate this…" He grumbled. She jumped into the rain and Kree followed her.

"Hey." He said to her as she sat down on the roof of the house. "You should be more tactful." He said sitting by her side.

"It's just it's so strange…" She started with her gaze locked on a cricket that was chirping cheerfully by her side. "First you appear out-of-nowhere and ask us to travel with us here."

"Just how weird is that? I'm just a travel-companion." Kree replied amused.

"No. Not anymore. I consider you my friend. I think you consider me the same. But how could you consider me a friend if I am this _freak_!" She exclaimed grabbing her shirt.

"_You_ are a freak? Obviously you have never seen my cursed form. _That_ is scary." He smiled and she blushed. He was right, of course. It was obviously not the same to change into a girl than to change into a gigantic dragon, but she still hadn't seen his form. "Talking about my cursed form, wanna see it and learn?" He proposed.

Ranma seemed to consider this for a moment. "Sure." She replied with a nod.

"And, I could offer you a short flight over Nerima; just to know the place from above, what do you say?" He added and she nodded. "Good. Wait here, I don't want to rip off my clothes." He said and after going down and looking around, he found a dry place where rain didn't poured. So he stripped down and placed all his belongings there.

After that, he cancelled his sub-conscious water barrier and the gigantic black dragon once again entered the scene. He roared powerfully as a calling of warning to everyone that dared to play with him. Ranma approached him with her mouth opened in surprise. Kree-Ryu motioned with his head to hop on his back and she did so.

Just as Kree-Ryu was taking off, the Tendos, Genma and Shampoo appeared. Only Shampoo wasn't surprised by the sight and she had a smile on her lips. Fully knowing what her husband was doing. Even if she hadn't heard a single word.

"What the hell is _that_?" Akane asked too surprised to ask normally.

"That, is a dragon." Shampoo replied and went back to the house leaving the others to stare at the ascending dragon.

Up on the sky, Ranma-Chan was beaming. It felt incredibly wonderful to be there. Feeling the air strike her face with an ease that was so relaxing and awakening at the same time. She had never felt with so much joy before. "Hey man, this is the pinnacle of fun!" She exclaimed and Kree-Ryu chuckled. Well, as much as a dragon can chuckle without roaring.

If Kree-Ryu could speak, he would have warned him that they were descending to take a look at the city. Instead, he growled and dropped a few meters in obvious warning.

"I understand. Go on!" Ranma replied as she hanged on as she could to the dragon. Finally, they were crossing Nerima at more than 150 miles an hour. Not letting them see much but neither letting the peasants have a clear view of the enormous shadow that overflew them.

"Could you not go so fast? We're missing everything!" Ranma-Chan shouted over the roaring wind. Kree-Ryu shook his head slightly, if he did it more forcefully, the change in the anatomy of the dragon would make them turn drastically to a side and possibly crash into something or worse, someone. "All right, all right." Ranma-Chan replied letting the matter go.

Half an hour later, Kree-Ryu descended quickly into the Tendo's back-garden. A second after Ranma-Chan left for obvious reasons, he changed back into his human self and retrieved his clothes quickly, but not before casting a fire wall all over him so no one could see him naked nor catch an unwanted cold.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the ride?" Shampoo asked Ranma-Chan as she approached the house.

"It was great. The wind smashing into my face, feeling everything, the people small as ants… For a minute I actually was jealous of his curse. But then I realized that he couldn't interact with humans in that form…That made me accept my curse a bit more…" She replied ducking her head.

"Some consider your…status, a blessing." Kree said from behind her. Shampoo smiled to his comment, obviously thinking among the same lines. "But I never, ever will be ashamed _or_ discontent with my curse, my self-inflicted curse." He said and placed a hand on Ranma-Chan's shoulder for a second before going into the house.

"Ahhh…Nothing like a good fly to stretch the wings a little…" Kree commented. He entered the kitchen where Kasumi was cooking. "Hello!" He saluted cheerfully. Always after flying he felt like he was in peace to everybody and for some reason, he was in a good mood.

"Ah, Hello. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name. What was it?" She asked.

"Actually, I never gave it. I'm Zul'Kree, but call me Kree only." He replied smiling. "Do you have some tea? I want to make some. After all, I've just landed." He said as she handed over a small pot with tea branches in it.

"Landed? You were that cute dragon?" Kasumi said suddenly interested. But her way of interest.

"Cute?" Kree raised a brow. Not many people thought of dragons as _cute_. So far, only Shampoo thought that of his dragon form. "Anyway, yeah, I was-_am_ that dragon. It's a curse I have, or better say, a blessing." He explained and Kasumi smiled to him.

"Yes, I thought you would say something like that. You seem to like a lot your dragon-half." She commented and he grabbed a cup and poured some branches in it. She began to heat water for his tea.

"Don't worry. I've no use for that human stuff." He said unconsciously and heated some water using his skills.

"That human stuff? Aren't you human too?" Kasumi asked suddenly as his phrase hit her home.

"Er…That's a discussion I have with my other half…We…discuss a lot over the human things, and it's possible that some of his…er…words and callings have stick with me." Kree explained.

It still felt strange to talk to him that way since the fifteenth day of their trip by boat that they started talking. Most of the time that Kree was watching his wife and his friend spar and train, he was talking to his dragon-side, whom he identified himself as "Genarog". He was quite a good talk most of the time but at the beginning he was way too egotistical and prideful. Luckily, Kree could break much of that wall.

"You can talk with him? What's he like?" She asked suddenly.

"You want to meet him?" At her nod, he curled his lips to a side. "Wait a minute." He closed his eyes and met with his dragon-half inside his mind.

"_Hello, Genarog." He saluted to his calmed dragon friend._

"_Hello. What do you seek of me this time?" He asked in a deep growl._

"_You never lose the point, uh, friend?" Kree smiled. "Actually there is a girl outside that wants to meet you. You don't have to go if you want. I'm just asking because I know how much you despise humans after what they did to our world." He chose his wording with extreme care and obviously not wanting for the dragon to actually go out. Last time, it was a ruckus on the ship._

"_Thanks for the information, but I think I'll pass this time. But, tell her I said hi." Genarog replied and closed his eyes to go back to his slumber. Kree smiled once again and went back to the reality._

"I'm sorry, but he said that not now. He said to tell you hi anyway." Kree informed Kasumi when he could.

"That's a shame…But if he doesn't want, I won't push him." She replied with a shrug.

"That's what he hates the most, that I push him to something. Now, we respect a lot each other and actually care for each other a lot too." Kree grabbed his tea. "Thanks for the chat. I needed it." He said and left to the living room to enjoy his tea, but as always, he wasn't let to.

"Boy! You have to choose!" Genma supported Soun's wordings.

"I don't have to. You are obliging me to and I'm sorry, but I will _not_ follow my father in this stuff. IF for some reason, and that is _highly_ impossible, were to marry one of your daughters, it will be because I actually want them to, not because you two make me." Kree smiled to Shampoo, who was sitting far from the table, she returned his smile and he sat down next to her.

"Hello, darling." He whispered and passed an arm around her shoulder. She simply snuggled closer to him with a smile for two reasons: being close to the one she loved, and because Ranma was finally having the last word in something associated to his father. Kree was smiling for the same. Mostly being close to her.

"No, father. I won't choose for the millionth time. SO STOP BUGGING ME!" His outburst made the two seniors back down let him be for a while, momentum that the married couple used to talk to him.

"Hey."

"What?" Ranma snarled making Kree frown. "Oh, It's you. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you, guys. It's just that my father and that friend of his makes my blood boil to their consecutive bother." Ranma explained and both smiled knowingly.

"We know. We can see that." Shampoo pointed. "But, we're glad that you're finally having a say in something your father did." She added and Kree nodded in symphony to her thoughts.

"That's right. But, I think you shouldn't underestimate what your father can do. Specially when he is inspired like now." Kree added looking around for the object of their discussion.

"Yeah. Maybe…I should…But meanwhile!" He smiled. "Do you want to spar?" He asked Kree. Kree raised a brow.

"You are a masochist or you don't remember the last fight we had. Either of both." Kree said shaking his head. Shampoo smiled to his tightening of the hug.

"Hey, he's right. You're in for a beating." Shampoo agreed.

"I know quite good that he can kick me around without even sweating, but I want to get my worries out by being smashed around." Ranma replied frowning. Now _that's_ strange. Ranma actually talking of wanting to be kicked _wasn't _normal. At least for that Ranma.

"All right." Kree finished. "I didn't want to move from that comfortable position, but you're asking for it." Kree simply looked at Shampoo and she reluctantly moved so he could get up.

The three went to the Dojo. One of them, preparing himself for a beating. Another, trying to calm down Genarog as he constantly suggested that Kree used the wind as a blade to slice Ranma's head into a king-size cup. And the final, to simply wait that her husband finished so she could be with him again.

As they opened the door to the dojo, they found Akane was already in it. She was smashing bricks using cries of anger. She glared at them when she noted their presence, a minute after they arrived…

"What do you want?" She spat frowning.

"What's with the attitude?" Kree replied shaking his head again. "Sheesh. You might need some good fight…" He trailed off. _"And a good beating too…"_ He said to his dragon-side, who laughed.

"Oh, right. As if you could give me a good fight." She replied twitching her eye. Faint blue tints appeared on Ranma's and Shampoo's foreheads. Akane didn't know how real the words "Don't wake a sleeping dragon" could be around Kree.

"Don't tempt me to." Kree replied and turned to Ranma. "So, are you for your beating or not?" He asked frowning. For some reason, Akane pushed him to the edge of his fury. Maybe it was her sole presence that disturbed him to no end.

"Y-Yeah." Ranma replied taken aback by his serious tone. Akane simply stared at them but didn't move.

"Could you move?" Kree hissed to her. She raised a brow and moved to a side, letting the whole dojo to the pair.

The two bowed to the other when they were at the middle while the two girls sat to see. A glint in Kree's eyes made Ranma dodge the punch that would simply made him smash against the wall. But the momentum of that was cut short as the wind summoned by Genarog made Ranma crash against the roof.

"Whoa!" Akane exclaimed. "How he did that?"

"_I don't need your help." Kree pointed to Genarog._

"_I know. But it was too irresistible." He replied amused._

Ranma charged to Kree just to be deflected by Kree's Wind Armor. This time, he simply flew back a few meters. Ranma gritted his teeth and charged once again, but this time following the flow of the wind to get near to Kree. Of course, making a carrousel around him, made Ranma an easy target. A kick and Ranma slammed to a wall.

"Be more careful. Don't let your guard down as you approach your opponent." Kree advised entering a defensive stance. Ranma got up and nodded before launching himself again. The out-coming was the same. Ranma being deflected full-force.

But this time, Ranma rejected the idea of continuing to fight. He got up and smiled. His beating had ended. Even so, Kree still had some emotions to vent, and it was _not_ a good idea to vent them on a dragon.

So, he decided to fight Akane and make her know who the boss really was. "Hey, what do you think if I trample that attitude of yours in a physical way?" He asked to her. She frowned and got up.

"What do you mean by that?" She grumbled and clenched her fist. Kree side-smirked, making her temple flare even more.

"You know what I mean. Or aren't you getting the hike of things?" Kree continued his assail smirking.

Shampoo was afraid. Afraid of Kree's actual state. She had never seen him like that, he was actually _wanting_ to show that stupid girl a lesson. Probably she may deserve it, but for him to directly mock her into fighting him, well.

"You are going you pay for that!" Akane shouted and launched to him. He simply turned to a side to dodge her punch, laughing. That only pissed her to no end.

"Oh, so that is all you've got?" He said again. Akane grumbled and attacked again. This time she was in a flurry of kicks and punches that Kree simply stepped out of reach, leaving a wind image of himself that Akane kept "Hitting" it. "Please." He commented and grabbed her leg in the middle of a kick. "You aren't even trying to hit me." He added.

"That's not true!" She screamed and tried to kick him with her other leg, but he caught it as well with his other hand.

"See what I mean?" He pushed her legs and made her skid some meters on her back. "Now, go on and try again!"

She whipped a hand over her mouth and again attacked. This time, Kree didn't move, but he didn't had to. The wind made a perfect armor against her, making her fist stop four inches in front of his face for a second before carrying Akane all the way back and slamming her to a wall.

"You need a lot of practice. A LOT!" Kree grumbled to the glaring girl. "I think I vented enough for today. I'll leave and let you think how I beat you so easily." He added and left followed by Ranma and Shampoo. The latter still perplexed about his attitude.

* * *

Back at the living, another thing awaited them. Genma was sitting by Soun's side.

"Boy, we are going to stay here for some time. So you better start unpacking. Soun has given us one of the guest rooms." Genma informed Ranma.

"W-What? Why is that? Uh-And I ask…" He looked down and then to the married ones. "They'll stay with us too." Ranma replied as a price of his staying.

"As long as this works…" Soun replied and Ranma left. "You two take the other guest room. Judging that if you are already married, then you won't need another futon. Thing is we only can spare one if the Saotomes stay." Soun explained and Shampoo chuckled.

"Don't worry. We only need one." Kree replied and left in search of his stuff to unpack, Shampoo at his side. "So." He began and passed an arm around her waist, she did the same. "We have someone to watch out for now, don't we?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Ranma's going to be a difficult subject to keep an eye on. That attitude of his to search for fights might kill him one day…" Shampoo replied shaking her head.

"Can't agree with you more, dear." He replied and entered the room that was supposed to be theirs. It wasn't spacious, but neither a 1-by-1 room. It had a placard, a futon and some extra space for personal things. Obviously, Kree rushed and placed his fully finished katana in a slot on two nails that were in the wall. "Perfect." He said looking at it smiling.

Shampoo hugged him by his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. He patted her head. "Love you." He said sweetly.

"Love you, too." She replied. Neither moved to that. Things were just too perfect for now. But, as always, things tend to stop when they are so good.

"Who said I agreed to that?" A shout made them sigh in disappointment. Chaos followed them everywhere. Even more when they were with Ranma.

"Should we look what was that?" She asked tilting her head as both sat down on the futon.

"Nah. Let them eat their brains out if they want. But now, I want some water." He said, a sadistical gleam in his eyes.

"What for?" She asked. Somehow, she could predict his intentions and they weren't for activating his curse, er, blessing.

"Two words: Chinese torture." His smirk was evident as both leaned in and gave up the world of the conscious for the realm of pleasure that kisses gave. Neither the continuous shouting of Ranma protesting that he didn't want to go to school alone and the aftermath of the parents deciding that Kree and Shampoo were going too with him weren't enough for them to stop. They simply shut down their minds and let their hearts play with each other.

* * *

So, Akane got a beating from Kree. YES! I loved that! So...refreshing...

Anyway, I have some things to explain. For example. I should have made Genarog appear in the last chapter, but I decided against it since not much stuff happens anyway. Except this chapter, when they finally arrive to the Tendos.  
Next, a "Wind Image" is a Wind School technique that leaves an almost solid blurry image of the creator in the position he/she wants. Being as it mostly of sky-blue and dark-sky-blue, it can only be used in combat to actually make it work as a decoy.  
And last. Maybe Ranma´s beating was short, but I wanted Kree to actually vent with another action. Crushing Akane´s spirit. It felt so good...It´s clear that I hate her, right?

Kree and Shampoo are staying at the Tendos also! Ranma Girl 14, hope you like this! Even if I had all this planned since the beggining...Anyway, Next Issue (Probably next week. You know that I can´t keep my promises...) The four go to Furinkan High and start classes! And you know the drill, Review please!


	4. Day with a stick

WHOOOOOOO! I´m back! And I´m disappointed. I got ZERO reviews for last chapter! Not even a measly "Good chapter", or "THIS SUCKS! YOU SUCK AND I´LL NEVER SOMETHING YOU WRITE AGAIN!" (I haven´t got one like this...yet. But considering my writing skills, it won´t be long...)

C´mon people. I NEED critics! That way, I may be able to make this story of your liking! So, c´mon. Review! Ah. Who am I fooling? You´ll never do that. At least don´t stop reading the chapters. That way you´ll make me happy anyway. :)

On with today´s chapter!

* * *

Ryu-Ken

_Chapter 4_

The next day, a revelation was anew just as the sun got up. Things were chaotic, and they tend to be even more when Ranma Saotome, Kree and Shampoo are together.

"_WHAT?_" Kree shouted completely losing his coolness for things. "_JUST WHO LET YOU DECIDE THAT? WHEN DID I AGREE TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH YOU?_"

"But-but-but…" Ranma said as he cowered to a corner. Kree was towering in front of him, so no way for him to escape physically.

"Dear, remember what we talked when we were going to unpack our things?" Shampoo asked as sweetly as she could. Of course she didn't have to make too much effort as he smiled.

"I do…" He replied not looking at her but noticeably calming down. She got up and crossed her arms around his waist before placing her head on his back. Kree sighed in defeat. "Ah, damn. Can't beat her when she gets like this. I have to agree, man. Guess I'll simply have to stuff it and go anyway…" He suddenly lifted his head in a flash, which bore a smile. "But you are going with us…" He said turning evilly to her.

She just shrugged and kept in that position. "Damn. I never get to change her attitude when she's like this also…Damn it with love and its intricacies!" He exclaimed but slumped his head. _If I have to stand school, then I better have something to make it…better._ "Um, guys, I have to make some shopping now before we go to school." He announced and turned into Shampoo's embrace. "Darling, I'll catch you up in school, kay?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'll let you go, if you pay the tax for leaving your wife like this." She replied smiling and he chuckled.

"All right. Credit or cash?" His brow lifted.

"Cash, definitely cash." To this, both leaned in and kissed passionately. She let him go when they parted and he left the house.

"Man. Why do I have to love her this much? Not that I'm complaining at all…" He smiled as he crossed the streets in search for a pawnshop where he could trade some of the gold he had on himself for real money.

_Inside him, Genarog rolled his eyes and sighed to his master and friend's stupidity…_

Luck smiled to him as he entered a 24-hours-open mall where a small and strange pawnshop was. He entered and left five minutes later with his wallet full. "Now, to the next stop."

His feet paced all the way up to the front of a CD-Warehouse. He smiled to all the music they had and entered after saluting the vendor politely. Searching over, he found a treasure. "Arch-Enemy! Yay! Mine!" Immediately he grabbed the CD and went to the counter.

"Anything else?" The vendor asked half-bored half-asleep.

"Yeah, that black CD player." He said pointing to the most expensive one. The vendor grabbed it and added it to the bill. Kree paid and left with only one thing left in his list. Batteries. The easiest thing.

He found some in a small shop where he also bought a pen and a notebook. Just in case. After preparing the CD player, he placed the earplugs in place and raised the volume to the maximum. _Now, to school…sigh…_

"_Since when do you listen to that?" Genarog asked him and Kree smiled._

"_Since I could buy my own CDs, that is…like years ago. It's the best music available. Not the group, even if its one of my favorite, mind you, but the genre of music, yes. Awesome lyrics, great instrumental moves. Simple perfection." Kree replied entranced. That was one of the things he adored over _almost_ anything else.

* * *

_

Furinkan High was a majestic school in its own way. It had lots of clubs where an impressive number of folks were in. Most of the clubs were of some sport though. From cricket, to the impaling…er…kendo club. Also, the cheerleader squad was a bunch of crazy, No…um…lunatic? No…psychotic? No…Insane, but powerful girls.

Today, Kree entered the school grounds in his common Goth-looks with his brand new CD-player playing "Arch Enemy" at full volume. A small smile was playing on his lips but quickly erased when he saw the scenario in front of him.

Every club that included boys was out there with their outfits. Basketball, cricket, hockey, impaling…kendo, You name it. They were there prepared for an obvious battle and awaiting their opponent.

"Wonder what these idiots are doing…" He commented to self. He approached one of the hockey guys who wore a mask much like the one Jason Vourhees wears. "What are you all doing?" He asked.

"We are waiting for Akane Tendo. Kuno said that any who beats her, could date her." The hockey-player replied and Kree snorted.

"Please. You fight over that?" He laughed whole-heartedly. "Don't make me laugh." He started walking back to the entranceto wait for his friendswhile rumors spread like wildfire.

Soon, the target was changed. The mass growled at Kree, who turned back and turned the CD player off.

"What was that?" He asked smiling. He was in a good mood after all. He had beaten that girl quite easily and crushed her spirit to less than nothing. That would teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget too soon.

"You had insulted Akane Tendo! For that, you will die!" The hockey-player and speaker of the group shouted. To this, most of the school people that were waiting outside began to mumble and point at Kree. He couldn't care less. He simply shook his head. _"They are simply pathetic, don't you think, pal?" He asked Genarog._

"_Yeah. They don't have a clue who they are facing, right?" _Kree nodded in a silent response and smiled.

"You looking for a fight?" He asked casually placing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Kree! What are you doing, man?" Ranma asked as they finally caught up with him. He couldn't reply as the waiting mob charged to him. Akane tried to get close combat and attack the daily mass.

But she didn't count that Kree simply waved his hands in a horizontal arc in front of him. The other effect that it did was that the aqua-blast the move summoned made the group slam painfully against the school walls. Not the front, not the back. The whole gang. "Piece of cake." Kree commented and laughed. "And water _does_ work in upraging masses." He pointed.

"How dare you mock of my underlings?" A male voice stated. Kree sighed in desperation. Another idiot?

"And just who the hell are you?" Kree asked losing his good mood that the day had began with. Ablack-hairedyouth claded in what looked like a kendo outfit and was holding a bokken against his shoulder stared at him.

"My name is Upperclassman Kuno. Junior. Class E." His talking began slowly. "Captain of the Kendo Club. Undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But my peers call me…The _Blue _Thunder of Furinkan High!" A dramatic lightning struck behind him at the end of his speech. "And who are you fiend that defeat my companions with such low treachery?"

"You call that an entrance?" Kree rolled his eyes and for the millionth time since he reached Furinkan High, he shook his head. "I'll get you an entrance! I am Kree! Master in the Ryu-Ken and Grandmaster of Shumasen School of Swordfight! Also called the Flaming Dragon!" At the end of his speech, and as Genarog clearly knew to the last, Genarog summoned the power of the fire to make a coat of flames appear behind Kree. The flames adopted the shape of a dragon for a good five seconds before roaring and disappearing. All improvised and non-real. Except the titles Kree had. After all, it was just to piss Kuno and for him to vent.

"So, you know how to sword-fight? Show me your skills! Or I shall smite thee!" Kuno exclaimed pointing his bokken to Kree.

"Sod off." He summoned the wind once again and by the strength of it, made Kuno fly away. _VERY_ far away, luckily. "I just hope that I don't have to stand this everyday…" Kree commented and approached his wife. "Shall we enter?" He offered smiling and a curt bow. She nodded.

"_Hey, you forgot one thing in your presentation!" Genarog exclaimed surprised that he hadn't said it._

"_Don't worry about it. It would have sounded strange if I did, trust me." Kree replied._

"So, Grandmaster in swordfight? I want to see that in a fight one of these days." Shampoo offered and seemed to remember something after that. "But only swords! Not elements!" She warned.

"As you wish, madam." He replied teasingly. She smiled and swatted his arm playfully. Suddenly, he turned serious. "Ah, school. Things will get strange, I can feel it. The wind tells me so…" After Shampoo raised a brow for that cryptic phrase, they entered the classroom they were sharing with Ranma and Akane.

"Ah, the new students. And where is the last one?" The sensei asked. Both shrugged but the door opened again and Ranma and Akane entered the room. "There you are." Akane ignored the call and went to sit in her usual place in the middle of the room next to her friends.

The sensei made the three newcomers line up in front of the class. "Students, these are the new students." He turned to them. "Make a short presentation." He asked and the three nodded. Ranma stepped forward.

"I am Ranma Saotome. Martial Artist and recently back from a ten year long training trip." He informed. Some girls' eyes gleamed to him, clearly interested. Shampoo was next.

"My name's Shampoo. I come from China and I too am a martial artist, also an Amazon champion." Some…most boys drooled over her in that moment, and strangely, some girls too. Thing that Kree noted and his frown was remarkable.

"I'm Kree. If you saw Kuno's battle with me, you should know the rest." He said dangerously close to remove the capability of breathing to the boys who drooled over Shampoo. The girls still had him shocked by the inside, so no retaliation to them for a while. Even the girls who eyed him with interest didn´t got to his attention. But they did to Shampoo...

"Good. Now go sit, please, and we shall begin the class." The sensei asked and the three nodded again. They decided to sit at the back of the class were they wouldn't be disturbed at all, and they could pay attention if they wanted to.

"I'm going to kill those guys…" Kree grumbled furiously. They had stared at Shampoo, his love and wife! They were going to pay, and pay hell they will.

"They didn't do anything already and you want to kill them?" Ranma asked surprised. Their hushed conversation passed inadvertedly to the sensei.

"They-stared-like-idiots-to-Shampoo!" He explained, eyes sparkling in anger. At each word, he clenched and unclenched his fist. Yes, he was a bit over-protective of her, but hey! It's his wife after all!

Shampoo smiled to his protectiveness and found it strangely sweet. "Let them stare all they want. They won't get me ever." She replied and both boys looked shocked at her.

"Whoa. That's evil…" Ranma reasoned and Kree had to admit that he was truly right.

"But-But…they stared at you! I don't want that to happen! _I _want to stare at you like an idiot and don't have any remorse!" Kree blurted and Shampoo went beet-red to the revelation.

"I thought you did that all the time…" Ranma pointed placing a hand on his chin, earning a death glare and a growl from Kree. Ranma froze to this. "Er…I mean…" He quickly paled.

"Stuff it. You already said what you wanted to say." Kree pointed. Shampoo smiled to him knowingly. "Why are you looking at me that way?" He asked her, his eyes grown.

"Nothing, simply…nothing." She replied and turned to pay attention to the class.

"_Uf…Boy, I simply love her and she gets this puzzling…" Kree said to his alter-dragon-ego._

"_Two things. It is YOU who loves her and so we come to the second thing, IT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Genarog replied seriously._

"_Whoa, what's with the attitude?" Kree replied and frowned in the reality._

"_It's exasperating to see humans lose control over something as simple as love, that-" He was quickly interrupted by Kree._

"_Did you ever felt love for something, or someone?" He asked smirking._

"_No…" Genarog replied sheepishly._

"_Then why do you judge something that you consider unknown? You don'thave idea what the power of love can make you do. It's a blessing most of the time but it can be the most horrible curse sometimes." Kree explained smiling contently to finally have something to explain to the dragon. Every time he tried to explain something, Genarog knew it, and in a better way. Finally, the board twisted._

"Hey, you alive?" Ranma whispered. Kree shook his head and looked at him.

"Yeah, what?" He whispered back.

"You should really tell her everything. Y'know what I mean?" Kree rolled his eyes and nodded.

"There's nothing she doesn't know or I didn't tell her already."

"Oh." Ranma blinked. He wasn't expecting that. But after all, it was Kree who was married, so he should have known or already have said that.

"Anything else?" Ranma shook his head. "Good." Kree resumed his position before being disturbed. That is, with his head placed on his crossed arms and those on the table. But always _"trying"_ to listen to the sensei.

Casually, he fell asleep. As casual as someone who listened to an explanation of a quadratic equation can be. In Math, you could hang on for the whole class, but after that, for example, Literature…You could die there and nobody would notice until the class ended.

"Kree!" The sensei called and he woke up. "Kree, what's the answer to this equation?" He asked pointing to a line in the blackboard, clearly stating an equation: 4x2+3x+62

"Er…" He obviously didn't know it. (A/N: I neither. I simply put that one because I invented it. I didn't do it, so if someone has the "time" to do it, please do it and send it to me.)

"_It'spositive/negative 5." Genarog chimed in and Kree smiled to his friend._

"X equals positive/negative5." Kree said and the sensei's brows lifted.

"Correct. Now, who can say the graphic expression of the same equation?" To this, Kree drifted off the topic.

"_Thanks, man. I owe you one." Kree said to his friend._

"_It's nothing. I still can't believe the useless stuff they teach young humans. Even a dragon with Down syndrome would know more than all of you put together. And that thing that man called "Equation" is even more simple and stupid. The answer was way too easy." Kree drop-sweated at the amount of human-hate his friend had. Luckily for him, he wasn't always like that, and he had learned to live with that over time. Genarog was even rubbing some of him on Kree, thing that Kree noted after that morning's display._

"_You know that you are rubbing off on me, right?" Kree asked seriously._

"_Of course! It's fun to see you react to humans the way I do! But, I tend to not have you hate none of your close people. For example, do you think bad sometimes of your wife? And I don't mean bad in _that_ way!" Kree blushed and smiled sheepishly._

"_No…I don't." He replied and his mental image of the dragon Genarog lifted a brow with a knowing smile._

"_See what I mean? I mostly rub off on you to mostly "hate" humans that are un-known to you. But, some are good, so I don't do that neither. You may understand better what I mean later. But, for now, remember when you got pissed because of that idiot human with the lightning?" Kree nodded. "See what I mean? Your sub-conscious considered even by his voice, that he was a complete idiot. So, you reacted violently to him." Genarog explained, if a dragon could make a "You dig?" body sign, he would have._

"_Oh. That's a good reason…" Kree pointed and Genarog laughed knowingly._

"_Now, try to pay attention and not get into the sensei's black list." He warned and Kree sighed but complied. _Back in reality, Kree looked at the blackboard, which was full of equations and numbers.

"I lost all this?" He mumbled to self and opened his notebook to copy all. And try to understand it.

* * *

Much while later, they finally went to the cafeteria for lunch. Shampoo gave Kree the lunch that Kasumi had prepared for all and that he had missed.

"Thanks, darling." He replied and smiled. The three sat down and looked around.

"Still strange to have people around, uh?" Ranma commented sourly. Even if they had just come back from the road, they still missed it a lot. Maybe too much.

"Yeah, a lot. But we needed to hold our horses for a while, no? I mean, even too much road would make us quite anti-social." Shampoo pointed.

"Exactly. We did have to settle down." Kree chorused her. So, let's see what father fate and mother luck has in store for us, shall we?" He smiled and the other two nodded.

After three almost sad sighs, they started eating. But as always, chaos struck the trio. Luckily, it wasn't until lunch was over, and they were at the halls going back to their class.

Kuno ran to them and driftly tried to slash at Kree using a horizontal arc, thing that made the three move back to avoid the blade.

"You take care of this." Kree said to Ranma smiling as he dodged another attack from Kuno.

"Coward! Making other people fight your battles?" Kuno pointed.

"Actually, I'm not doing that. I want to see how Ranma displays before a sword." Kree said and went three steps back and grabbed Shampoo by her shoulder, letting Ranma enough space.

"Why did you ask him to do it?" She whispered.

"You heard me. I want to see if I can train him to fight a sword. That bare-handed-onlystyle of his leaves him at disadvantage." Kree explained and she nodded.

A couple of meters ahead, the other two resumed the fight. But, not without the necessary spectators, all of them students.

"And by what name do you fall, underling of the devil Kree?" Kuno asked and Ranma frowned.

"I'm _not_ his underling. And my name is Ranma Saotome, Heir of the Saotome School of indiscriminate grappling." He explained and entered a defensive stance. It was time to measure Kuno's level of skill.

"You defy me by staying between my rightful wrath and the devil who summoned it. You move of the way or I shall smite thee too." Kuno warned. Ranma side-smirked in reply.

In a backfire, Kuno decided that enough was enough and attacked again. The pigtailed martial artist shot out of the way just a bare second of being pierced with a wooden stick. Also called bokken.

As retaliation, Ranma kicked Kuno into the wall besides him. His vision became double for an instant and before he could blink, Ranma attacked once again in a flurry of strikes. Some being parried by Kuno's bokken, but most simply passing through his defenses.

After a minute of continuous attacks, Ranma finally let go of his attack. Kuno limply passing out and dropping to the floor. "You should train harder…" Ranma commented and approached the couple.

"Nice, pretty nice!" Kree smiled and Ranma smiled back.

"Thanks. I guess…"

"We have to go back to the class-room. We are going late already." Shampoo pointed and the three nodded.

Just as they opened the door, the sensei exclaimed "Out! Stand in the hall!"

Next thing they know, the three are standing in the hall holding buckets of water. Er, two of them were holding buckets of water. The third, Kree, playing with the water in the form of two martial artists sparing. His buckets still in his hands, but empty.

"Look. This is what you did today." Kree suddenly commented and the water figurines adopted a mini-version of Ranma and Kuno. They began replaying the battle earlier. "You see the point where Kuno attacks? His style is something to take care. Have we not be in a hall, he would have made you sweat." He explained hushed.

"But still, it isa weak style." Shampoo pointed. Kree nodded. "It misses some places in the stance and some grip power on the sword."

"Exactly."

"Never thought of that." Ranma agreed still looking at the water figurines. "But I suppose you know what you're talking about if you're the ones who know about swordplay." He added and shrugged.

"I'll give you a hand and spar with you using a sword. That way you may be able to engage foes with swords without any problem." Kree offered and Ranma's face lit up.

"Sure! When do we start?" Ranma replied excited and the married couple chuckled to his attitude for training. But mostly to learn something new.

Hours later, they were finally back at the Tendo Dojo. Somehow, the rest of the day at school passed through without any major circumstances. Still, they couldn't believe their good luck. Even if it was only for a couple of hours. They knew it was the calm before the storm.

But, as always, things tend to be non-peaceful for them, especially since the calm truly was before the storm.

The three teens arrived the Tendo Dojo minutes after Akane since the three kept talking carelessly. As they reached the living room, the two seniors were already there and waiting.

"So, the idiot thought of using a chain, but I simply moved out of the way and kicked him in the gut." Shampoo related and the two boys laughed of one of her fights with Mousse.

"Truly, he's an idiot." Kree commented and Shampoo agreed wholeheartedly.

"Son." Genma called seriously. The laugh ended as the three looked at the elders. Genma took note that this was the moment. "As you said yesterday, we had to decide the matters." Genma let his friend continue as a vicious smile played on the men faces.

"So, we reached that you will marry Akane." Soun finalized and Ranma's mouth dropped open.

"W-What!" He shouted. In accordance to his shout, the Tendo girls came puzzled.

"What happened?" Asked Nabiki. Judging by the death glare Ranma was giving her father and Mr.Saotome, things weren't all right.

"His father and your father just engaged him to your younger sister." Shampoo explained and the Tendo girls acted in different ways.

"Oh, my." Kasumi cliché was normal at this point.

"I think it's your problem now, little sis." Nabiki smiled devilish. Clearly projecting how much money she could get from this.

"WHAT?" Akane shouted, now grabbing her father by the collar of his gi.

"Please understand that is for the best." Soun pointed, somewhat taken aback by his daughter's attitude.

"For the best of who?" Kree pointed. He knew it wasn't his problem but he simply _had_ to add wood to the fire. It would be for the best in the long run.

"Yeah, pops. For the best of who?" Ranma parroted, catching up with Kree's train of thought. The elders drop-sweated.

"Er…yours?" Genma tried and Ranma grabbed him also by the collar of his gi.

"Ours? _OURS?_ Since when arranging a marriage we _DON'T_ want is better for us? Since when? _WHEN?_" Ranma shouted at his face.

"Enough of this argument. You are marrying Akane and that's final." Genma ended. He grabbed Ranma and launched him towards the pond. But he never reached the water. Kree got to that.

Things ended quite rudely that day. Between a five-hour long fight between the Saotomes, which Kree and Shampoo didn't let anyone interfere. After the second hour, the married couple left to sleep already tired of watching them exchange strikes.

Even so, Kasumi and Nabiki kept watching until Ranma beat his father fairly crudely. He huffed before entering the house and going to take a bath in a furious manner. In continuous to the relaxing bath, he went to sleep as it was well past ten o' clock. He could have stayed far more, but his battle had worn him down noticeably.

* * *

So. I changed some of Kree´s attitude, but just slightly. Also Kuno is a bit less powerful but that will change in next chapter. I hope you liked this one and that you review! Pretty please? (Puppy dog eyes) 

Next chapter, Kree enters his sword-play style. and becomes less powerful. A LOT less powerful. Stay tuned. 


	5. External Fortress, Internal Marshmallow

Hello people! I´m back with another chappy! A/N are for the end, so read them if you want some little explanation to this chapter. As always, (Except last chapter) Reviews! And of course, the consequent REPLIES! On with it! 

**Griffenvamp:** First of all. Why don´t you make an account? That would make it easier for me to reply instead of you having to wait for the next chapter. I´m rambling, right? Oh, well. So, I decided to stick him with Akane, FOR NOW. I think someone would be quite happy with the plot twist I´ve planned.  
**Ajmukon:** Hadn´t placed any thought in that. But probably I would.  
**Underdark Ranger: **I´m still doubting in putting him in. It´s because I don´t know what role he would do. An opponent of Ranma? No, thanks. I have Kuno and later Ryoga for that. (Yes, bacon-breath WILL appear.) But for now, I just don´t know. 

Anyway. Those were the replies. If you didn´t review, then you don´t get a reply. That´s obvious and simple. If you read this story and do not review, it doesn´t kill me. But it´s best if you give your oppinion. It may make the story better if you make some critics valid by simply typing them. On with the chapter! 

* * *

Ryu-Ken

_Chapter 5_

The next day, the first one to wake up was Shampoo and she began the day rapidly by making her daily work outs in the room, as silently as possible. She didn't want to wake Kree up and make him moody. It always happened when he wasn't let sleep until he had to wake up. He was strange in that matter. If someone woke him up earlier than he had to sleep, he was angry most of the day, but, he never over-slept. If he had to be up by seven, at ten to seven he was up.

After her morning katas, she went to the kitchen. Where she decided to write a letter she should have done days ago. So, she asked Kasumi for some paper, an envelope and she grabbed a pencil from her bag.

As she was around half of the letter, Kree appeared groggily walking to her. "G'm mrnin…" He grumbled and she laughed.

"Good morning." She replied smiling and he sat down next to her. He looked at her through narrowly closed eyes and scratched themusing his fist.

"Whazzat?" He asked looking at the table. Finally, his mind started to crawl. It still was snail-speed, but it was rapidly increasing.

"It's a letter to my sisters." She replied happily and finished the line she was in. It seemed that she was very excited for it, and seeing that, Kree smiled.

"You have sisters? You never told me that…" Kree pointed confused. She giggled and swatted his arm. Of course she would have to be more comprehensive. After all, he had just woke up.

"Not blood-sisters, silly. I mean my Amazon sisters!" She explained and he seemed to think on it for some seconds. His mind was still jump-starting.

"Oh." He admitted and blushed. "Man, I need a coffee…" He grumbled and got up. He went to the kitchen immediately, where he unsurprisingly found Kasumi preparing breakfast.

"Hi." He said looking around for something that saida phraseat least close to his object of seek.

"Hello." She replied and looked at him strangely. Well, as strangely as Kasumi can. "Are you looking for something?" She asked and he nodded but didn't respond right away. In fact, he looked in a counter and then the question really entered his head.

"Coffee…Do you have some?" He didn't even bother to look at her. It was like some desperate action of his.

"Um…Let me see…" She looked around some counters, and at the third, she found a small package of it. "Here you have." She smiled and his eyes gleamed from that moment on.

"Coffee! Yay! Thanks!" He said when she placed the coffee in his hands. She just smiled wholeheartedly. "Coffee!" He exclaimed exiting the kitchen after grabbing a cup.

"What's with you and coffee?" Shampoo asked giggling to his attitude. Really, sometimes he surprised her, and another times, he simply made her laugh like mad.

"It's been entire months that I haven't even _tried_ coffee. And now I have the opportunity! Yes!" Summoning some hot water, he seconds after tried it. But he grimaced.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately. Still, she was trying to suppress a smile, thing she was succeeding remarkably. "Is it in bad state?"

He shook his head. "Needs…sugar." He replied and that made it. She laughed once again.

* * *

A long hour later, the three were walking towards Furinkan High. The group included the martial artists only. (A/N: Ha ha…evil grin) But the pig-tailed one had a bump on his head, all due to Akane Tendo's anger release system. The "Discussion" if you could say that was, began early when Ranma asked if Kuno was something alike her suitor. Bad idea. _Really_ bad.

"Man. I hope she doesn't beat me that hard next time…" Ranma commented placing a hand where she had impacted with that mallet. It was still sending pulses of pain to his brain, and, as it was near, they were almost constant.

The married couple crossed looks. "Maybe you shouldn't have asked that after yesterday's display." Shampoo pointed and Kree nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps you're right…" He replied looking to another way. And he did well, as the splash of water was avoided by measly millimeters. "What's wrong with you?" He asked the old lady, who was shamelessly launching water towards the street. Completely oblivious of its consequences.

The other two simply laughed. "Can't you remember? How many times did you were splashed when we were in China after you went back into a guy?" Kree asked and Ranma lowered his head.

"Right again…You say that our curses are water-magnets?" He wondered bending his head slightly.

"I'm not saying it. I know it. So, you better be careful, I may not be able to make the water turn next time." Kree smiled knowingly and Ranma lifted his brows.

* * *

At last, they managed to get into the School yard without further problems. But, in the yard, there was real trouble. The kind of trouble any of the three could have predicted.

"Kree!" A shout was shared by dozens of club members. "You die here!" Using this as a battle-cry, they charged. But their speed up combined with their lesser avoiding skills made them eat the aqua-blast full on. The outcome you ask? The same as the day before.

"Again…should have seen this coming…" Kree sighed and unsheathed his katana. Still, there was one other idiot to take out before being left alone for today. And it came seconds after.

"Kree, you fiend!" It was quickly becoming a cliché. But also _very_ annoying.

_Mh…This idiot'shead might make a good grail..._He thought suddenly looking at his opponent. _Where in monkey´s hell did that come from?_ It was obvious that his mind was playing tricks on him. And some very serious ones.

"Very well. I see you will not speak any more lies through that evil mind. If that is the case, I shall strike!" Kuno didn't waste a second and he lunged forward towards Kree. At the last second, he remembered where he was and moved. But still, it wasn't fast enough and he was stroke on his left arm. Pain shot from it immediately after.

"Ha. You're no big deal. I could beat you with my hands tied to my back." Kuno mocked, side-smiling smugly.

Kree grumbled tightening the grip with his right hand and moved on to attack. This was it. Kuno was asking for it and Kree wouldn't hold back anything. His speed went up as well as his power, but it was to no use. Kuno blocked or dodged everything Kree launched at him. _What's wrong with me? I'm a lot faster and better than this!_

"Is that all you've got?" His opponent asked and Kree closed his eyes in fury towards himself.

_When did I become this weak? I could beat this guy with no problem yesterday and now…He's crushing me!_

"I said, is that all you've got!" Kuno shouted and launched a powerful strike. But it didn't hit home. Shampoo's sword blocked it centimeters from Kree's navel. Still, the power behind the strike made some minimal damage to his nervous connections. Therefore, losing consciousness. And being defeated. By Kuno. Pathetic.

* * *

"I will not allow you to hurt him!" She exclaimed. Kree's form fell to the ground and her eyes grew. Words had no more use. Kree had fallen, and it looked bad. She charged immediately towards Kuno, who had no opportunity against the berserk Amazon. Still, he managed to block attacks. Not dodging any.

When Shampoo finally relented her attack and her senses back, she saw what she had done. And for some reason, she didn't felt bad. A cut was made along Kuno's upper right arm. It wasn't bleeding too much, because it was shallow, but it would leave a scar for life. That was the way of the warrior. Living for life.

"Shampoo! Why you did that?" Ranma asked shocked at her friend's actions. She looked at him blankly. A second later, she was grabbing Kree's body and entering the school, towards the infirmary. A forced sour smile crawled to her lips as she carried him. She still couldn't believe that he had lost to that amateur, but there should be some reason.

Outside and in most of the classrooms that were looking at the show, most of the students were muttering and commenting Kree's disastrous defeat. In one of the rooms, Nabiki was frowning. _He had to lose, right? Now I have to kiss the betting money of today bye, bye._ She thought sourly between narrowed eyes.

* * *

Inside the infirmary, Shampoo carefully placed Kree on a bed while the nurse checked him. She smiled and shook her head.

"He's ok. Just unconscious. He'll be fine after some rest…" She explained and Shampoo smiled happily. "But you better go to your class. I'll send him when he awakes, ok?" The amazon nodded and left quite relieved.

She caught up with Ranma just when he was entering their classroom. Both entered and sat down after explaining today's events at the yard and Kree's absence to the sensei.

"So, how's he?" Ranma asked. It was still strange to see Kree lose to Kuno after he had "waved" him off yesterday, Kree style. That was, make himlaunch away like a fly in a hurricane. And today, he changed into his "Grandmaster" style of sword-fighting and lost. Perhaps he was a lot worse in his swordplay than his Ryu-Ken? That could be it.

"We need to find out what happened today. It's something that will eat me slowly until we find out." Shampoo said seriously. Ranma nodded half-listening. She looked at him and frowned. He wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. The purple-haired Amazon sighed and tried to concentrate in the class, for a change.

* * *

An hour later, Kree entered the classroom saying the respective reasons why he couldn't enter before. The sensei excused him and let him sit. He did so besides Shampoo.

"Hey, there." He said whispering. He smiled to them and they looked back. Worriedly.

"Hi." Was her reply. She kept looking at him in a mixture of pity and confusion.

"What happened in today's fight?" He asked and both lowered their heads. "I…lost, right?" Both nodded slightly and Kree ducked his head too. He had lost to that idiot. After beating many people that could beat him without neither hands nor feet, the two sitting besides him, for example, he had lost to Kuno.

He silently vowed to find out what happened today and fix it. He couldn't allow letting his weakness be like this. Especially when he had someone to care about. Thinking about what happened; he decided to call his friend to see if he knew what happened. _"Are you there?" He called._

"_Master!" Genarog's voice had never sounded so good. "What happened?"_

"_What do you mean?" Kree frowned in reality. Things were not ok if the one that always knew what happened was in ignorance too. "Didn't you see what happened?"_

"_No. I was looking at the battle when suddenly I couldn't contact you in any way. Can you tell me what happened?" He had a subconscious and disguised tone of worry. Tone that Kree noted and smiled._

"_I don't know the whole story, but I'll tell you what I know. I fought the idiot and somehow, my strength and speed were sapped and he beat me. I don't understand _how_ that happened, but it may be connected with you disappearing." Kree supposed and Genarog had to agree. He mentally nodded._

"_I agree. But what is it? What could make this happen?" Kree frowned. He was obviously making his mind work 110 to find this out. A bit more and it would make steam come out of his ears._

_Ah. What the hell. I can't resolve this now. I'll think about it later. _He thought sadly. His brows formed an arc over his eyes in a mixture of sadness and disbelief. In some want to change his mind, he began to pay attention to the sensei, for once.

* * *

At lunch, Kree walked towards the cafeteria behind his wife and his friend. His head slumped and his attitude low. It had really hit him the loss against Kuno. Some students pointed at him when he passed close to them.

Kree couldn't care less about them. But Shampoo gave a death glare to the ones who dared point at him. No one made another comment nor pointed at him for the rest of the day.

The three sat down at an empty table. And the ones who knew about the silent threat from the purple-haired girl decided against summoning her wrath and moved some tables away from them. Shampoo even glared again to them, just in case.

"I want a rematch…" Kree mumbled. The other two didn't understand what he had said and crossed looks.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"I said I want a rematch!" Kree exclaimed looking at him seriously. He would not let this defeat move his life. He would get over it.

"But your sword…the hilt was broken." Shampoo explained as she finally handed it over. Of course, the guard had a big chunk missing from it. Kree sighed exasperated.

"So predictable…" He grumbled looking to another side. "Could you lend me yours?" He asked. His eyes slowly filling with hope. She smiled to finally see some of his spirit rise back.

"Of course, darling." She replied and he smiled for the first time he set afoot in the school. She passed an arm around his arm and placed her head on his shoulder. Smiling impassibly.

Ranma seemed surprised by his sudden change of attitude. One second he was drowning in desperation, and the next, he was back to his smiling self. And wanting payback. But mostly his former self was back, so it meant more fun that way.

"I can't still quite believe how I got stuck with you…" Kree joked smiling lovingly to Shampoo. Who frowned slightly and swatted his head playfully. "Seriously, do you really think I made something to deserve you?"

She smiled sweetly at him and placed his head again on his shoulder.

Strangely, Ranma felt a pang of jealousy at seeing them that way. It was almost unconscious. Sometimes he wondered when that special someone would arrive his life. One thing he was sure. It wasn't the Tendo girl. She was too much of a nut-case to be her. But another also got the cake. There were girls even crazier than that.

"Man, you there?" Kree asked. The close pair was looking at him. And Ranma had spaced out inside his thinking. He shook his head.

"Uh…yeah, yeah. What's wrong?" He asked paying attention.

"Nothing. You seemed…lost." Shampoo pointed. Ranma curled his lips to a side and nodded once.

"I was. But only in my mind. I was considering some stuff." He explained shortly. Obviously he didn't want to tell them that he was a bit jealous of their relationship. Kree would probably hate him forever and Shampoo would tear his limbs or another extension from him. No, better remain untouched and safe by not saying anything.

* * *

Bell rang marking the end of the day of classes. And it was Friday. Blessing for the ones that despised school. Like our famed trio. Still, they wouldn't go into the weekend so peacefully. Kuno was outside when they got out.

"Kree! You coward! Had to let your subordinate save your skin!" He exclaimed.

Kree groaned. But in a good way. It was time to get payback. "Can you lend me your sword now?" Shampoo handed it over. He smiled and nodded to her before facing Kuno. "She's no subordinate of mine, you idiot! In fact, it could be the other way around! But someone with such a low IQ would never understand what I have to live with her." Kree replied frowning. His hand tightened around Shampoo LongSword's hilt.

"Oh? What's your relationship with her, then?" Kuno smirked entering stance. But a common stance. He was decidedly wanting to talk. For now.

"What makes you think that I'll tell you? Let's get this over, I'm already angry and I want to vent." Kree said matter-of-factly. "With you…" His tone was dark when he said that. Also he pointed the sword towards Kuno.

"You will lose once again!" Kuno cried and rushed forward confidently of Kree's abilities. But this time, Kree dodged very easily and used the move to simply spin in place. His eyes seemed to open widely at the notice of this. He had actually _seen_ him come and he had dodged it!

_I'm back…_ He thought happily and exited the Twist of Blades to attack Kuno. Kree smiled.It was time.His eyes closed and hemoved the sword so it was horizontal.Hebegan to charge his energyand two seconds later, he was done.He moved in the momentum that the Tempus Fugit technique gives. The hardesttechnique to learn from the Shumasen School of Swordplay. And being the hardest, made it the most effective as the whole world seemed to slow down and he began to speed up in comparison to the rest of the world.

Kree attacked Kuno and the kendoist had zero opportunity.Not eventhe dimmest window of it.Kree knew this and only used Shampoo's sword to knock off the bokken. Then he used fists and feet to beat him into oblivion.

Five minutes later, he had vented enough steam for a good while. Kree closed his eyes in internal peace. It was a good while since he had used that technique consciously and it felt like heaven once more. He sighed peacefully and smiled.

At long last, his style was back, but it had lots of flaws. The consequences of not using it for some time. He had to practice a good while in intent of going back to his lost potential.

But that would be for later. Now, he approached his wife and handed back the sword. "Thank you, dear." He said bowing to her jokingly. "Now, will your highness allow the company of such a measly peasant?" He continued his train of jokes. Thing that made the other two laugh good-heartedly.

"Surely, underling. I will let thee walk with my presence." She replied rising her head confidently. A second later, She laughed of that. Quickly the others followed suit and they started going back home.

"Kree, what was that you used in the fight?" Ranma asked frowning. That kept him thinking for some minutes, reason why he was so silent after the walking began. Kree smiled knowingly.

"That, was the Tempus Fugit technique. I spent a full year to learn only the basics and mostly four to have it in my full grasp. My master had me make errands all over town so he could teach me the technique. There was one time that I was still learning the basics and he made me save a cat from a tree…" He chuckled looking to the street and remembering. "We bickered for three complete minutes and I relented and saved the cat. I still remember calling him "Old Bean" and the smash with his weapon. Never saw a faster attack than that. And later I learned why it was so fast…" Kree related and looked at the other two still smiling.

"And why was it so fast?" Ranma asked again, clearly interested in learning this technique.

"My master was a Temporal Master. He had the ability to twist the time slightly to his will. I learned only bits of what he knew. That way, I could master the Tempus Fugit Technique. What it does, is makes you faster and the rest slower, but it wears you down incredibly fast. As you use it more, you can withstand more time in it." Kree explained and the other two looked impressed. "I can teach you that. But! It will take lots and lots of weeks for you two to only learn about Temporal Moves." Kree adviced and logically, Ranma and Shampoo's eyes gleamed excitedly. "And no anxiety. If you fail, I will not allow any outburst." He rapidly added, remembering the hits from his master after he shouted in anger because he made it wrong.

"Of course!" Both agreed cheerfully. At long last, Kree had decided to continue the Temporal Style lineage towards his friend and wife. It had taken him a lot of time to decide if they were truly trustful that they won't pass it over to an unworthy student.

* * *

Not much later, they arrived at the Dojo some time after Akane did. Not that any of the three cared much. Anyhow, at the living, the three split. Ranma went to the Dojo, Shampoo went to take a bath and Kree went outside.

Outside, Kree simply sat down in the middle of the garden hugging his legs. In front of him, a small flame began to sprout not consuming any plant around it. Slowly, very slowly it began to grow.

His mind began to consider his past and what was happening around him. What he had done to reach here. And what he would need to do in order to keep things civil around everyone. Still, his thoughts began to drift into the relented, closed and dark past of his. The one he had obliged himself to forget. The one he didn´t want to remember, but he did. And they weren´t pretty memories. Memories of fire, death and loneliness.

* * *

At the Dojo, Ranma met with an unpleasant company. Akane Tendo. He growled silently at her sight.

"What are you doing here?" She grumbled. Ranma frowned. He had only entered the dojo for some practice and she jumps to being hostile.

"I wanted to practice…but seeing that you are here, I'll leave." Ranma pointed and moved to the door. He clearly wasn't in the mood to stand any of her things. And of course, neither her constant stupidity.

"Wait." She called and he turned. "You wanted some practice? I saw how that Kree guy beat you, what so you say? Would you spar with me?" She asked suddenly smiling slightly. This didn't have the effect that she supposed at first.

Ranma raised a brow and he relented his frown. "If you want…" He agreed and both prepared for the battle. Ranma measuring her battle prowess. And Akane also trying Ranma's power. But, of course, only one was surprised at the show of power.

* * *

An hour later, Shampoo went to sit beside Kree, who now had a ten feetwide and four feet highfire columnin front of him. Sunset was happening and the atmosphere called for peace.

She passed her arm around him and he reacted by snuggling closer. Both smiled and their eyes focused in the center of the flame. The consuming white peace of fire.

"What's wrong?" She asked suddenly. Kree indeed looked sad. The light of the fire easily camouflaged the dark and full of grief face he had, but she could see perfectly through it.

"I…miss…her…" He whispered and she wondered who might be. "I…miss…solitude…but…I…want…you…too…" He added as an explanation. Shampoo's hug tightened. He was in deep need of her now. And she knew it.

"Have…you…ever…felt…completely…alone…?" His voice seemed strangely shut. Like he had been shouting for days. For once, he was opening completely to her. It fell completely on her to comfort him. First important job to her as his wife. And she was doing it remarkably well.

"Yes. I have felt like that." She replied soothing him and patting his back. He crossed his arms around her waist and dug his face on her stomach. Tears began to pour. Slowly and silently, but consistently.

"Completely…alone? Nobody…to…relay…on…?" He said again and she had to say it. He was deeply sad, and it probably went a long way back.

"No, not that bad."

"Then…you…can't…understand…" He said and his arms lost some strength. "Nobody…can…It…is…too…awful…"

"Please. Tell me, let me help you. You need to talk. You can't have all this grief inside you!" She exclaimed grabbing his head and placing it in front of hers. A tear was running down his cheek. To this, she hugged him again. But tighter. Clearly wanting to show him that she cared deeply for him.

"You…really…want…to…hear…my…past…? My…dark…past…?" He said muffled by her dress. She nodded confidently. "Then…I'll…tell…you…in…another…occasion. Not…now." He finished and she understood that he wasn't going to talk, so she decided to comfort him silently. He accepted it fully.

"YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE JERK!" A shout made Kree's already touched mood fry. Instead of having the whole house burn down, as afragile moment he was in and induced with the anger in the air,his feelings shut down completely and he broke down. He started to cry fully on.

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT THAT AN UNCUTE KLUTZ LIKE YOU CAN'T EVEN PREDICT A MOVE!" Ranma shouted back. Shampoo shook her head slightly. They had dared to break down her love. That was something few people wanted to do. And those two weren't on the list. But still.

"YOU…" Clearly Akane was gathering her power. "BAKAAAAA!" That said, Ranma went out flying and passing into the flame to finally arrive at the koi pond. Courtesy of Akane Tendo's Mallet Airs.

"Why? Why…?" Kree snuffled. "I wanted to help him…and I only found him a girl that always hits him…" He resumed crying after this.

That was it. She would take matters in her hands. Ranma wasn't to blame after being smashed like that. The Tendo girl would pay. And pay hell she would do…

* * *

Half an hour had passed and Kree had fallen asleep on her lap. The night had fallen over them and the coat of stars seemed welcoming. Still, the fire burned but much less impressive than before. It was even smaller than a camp fire.

For once, he seemed so vulnerable and weak. Like anything could strike him down with just blowing at him. Her gaze was locked on him just after she had been looking at the fire. Her hands placed on different places like his chest and the top of his head, clearly not wanting him lo leave that comfortable place for her.

The bickering from Ranma and Akane had resumed when he was inside and she almost tortured him into eating something she had cooked. Of course, Ranma didn't know the problem he was getting into, so he tried it. For a few margin, it could very well been the last thing he would have ever done in this world.

Immediately after his face had turned from green to violet quickly passing through yellow, Akane's temper again flared and she malleted him again. This time harder, that way, making Ranma fly further.

_Yes. That isn't correct. I must do something before I have a grave instead of a friend…_ Shampoo thought as the small figure of Ranma began to dim in the night sky.

* * *

So. Kree´s break-down! What do you have to say against that? The fortress is a marshmallow in truth! For the scepticals that said Kree was over-powerful. Well, I had planned this since the beggining, and I had to read all those comments. They were right, though, and I know it. Still, this makes Kree a LOT less powerful as now you know that he is VERY susceptible if someone approaches him from his past.

Anyway. Shampoo´s planning...Never a good thing to the one in target. In this case, Akane. And THAT will give me a lot of happiness to finally write something we planned with my co-idea maker. And possibly script maker in later chapters! We´ll see. For now, See you next chapter, when we see Shampoo´s plan begin or even fulfill!


	6. Reachings

ALL RIGHT! I´m back! Finally! I was trying for three days to upload this chapter but wouldn´t let me. Let´s see if it is of your liking. Reviews! 

**Underdark Ranger: **Already talked to you about that topic. 

Those were the only ones? Sigh...Oh, well. I can´t hope to have a lot of people in a story that is going downfall, can I? 

* * *

Ryu-Ken

_Chapter 6_

Half an hour had passed and Kree had fallen asleep on her lap. The night had fallen over them and the coat of stars seemed welcoming. The fire still burned but much less impressive than before. It was even smaller than a camp fire.

For once, he seemed so vulnerable and weak. Like anything could strike him down with just spitting at him. That content smile he had now was so peaceful, she could have kissed him in that moment but that would have woke him up and she didn't want that. So she resolved to look only, for now. Her gaze was locked on him just after she had been looking at the fire. Her hands placed on different places like his chest and the top of his head, clearly not wanting him lo leave that comfortable place for her.

The bickering from Ranma and Akane had resumed when he was inside and she almost tortured him into eating something she had cooked. Of course, Ranma didn't know the problem he was getting into, so he tried it. For a few margin, it could very well been the last thing he would have ever done in this world.

Immediately after his face had turned from green to violet quickly passing through yellow and blue. Akane's temper again flared and she malleted him again. This time harder, that way, making Ranma fly further.

_Yes. That isn't correct. I must do something before I have a grave instead of a friend…_ Shampoo thought as the small figure of Ranma began to dim in the night sky.

* * *

A week had passed. Things were the same, still no major change. The day routine was something like this: Wake up with the sound of Ranma and Genma fighting. Then fight over the food. Walk towards the school and see how quickly Kree would dispose of Kuno. Stand the sensei for hours talking about useless stuff. Blissful lunch with food. More hours with the talking unless Kuno interrupts somehow. Then go back to the Dojo and stand the continuous bickering of Ranma and Akane, every time ending in him being malleted into oblivion or at least a few miles away. After that, some training with Kree and a quick bath before going to bed.

Today wasn't the difference. Shampoo sighed. A hand placed on her shoulder and she looked at the owner of it. Kree. He was smiling assuringly. How did he know that was what she needed in that moment? It didn't matter. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his.

At their side, the other two were again bickering. "You uncute stupid tomboy! What did I have to do with your clothes being ripped?" Kree and Shampoo sighed. They were not going to change over night.

"I don't care; let's see if you can find who did it in the air!" Again she malleted him. But Ranma didn't go nicely.

"You klutz!" His voice faded away slowly, maintaining the insult. Kree frowned.

"You do know that is illegal, right?" He asked and Shampoo looked at him surprised. Finally something to do about that topic.

"Yeah. I do. But I don't care." She replied and huffed before hurrying to school with her head high.

_So, if it is illegal…Then…_ An evil smile climbed to her lips as a plan began to work in her brain.

"-That. Don't you think?" Kree asked to her and she shook her head.

"What?" She replied.

"I said that she should be stopped for doing that. Don't you agree?"

"Totally." She smiled again and the walking resumed. Of course, the daily encounter with Kuno occurred. This time, Kree was going to prove a theory. He had brought his katana with him, clearly wanting to use it in a fight with Kuno.

Still. The fight was horrible and Kuno thrashed Kree almost effortless. The kendoist entered the school laughing at the top of his lungs. The black-clothed youth was helped to get up thanks to Shampoo. Who kept glaring at the back of Kuno.

"Don't…Worry." Kree warned and strangely smiled.

"Why? He just beat you! Again!" She replied angrily. Kree placed a hand on her arm.

"Today's fight was just the proof I needed." He said simply and motioned for them to enter.

"Proof of what?" Ranma asked suddenly. Both looked at him.

"Proof that this sword is making me a mushroom in fighting." Kree explained. "Haven't you noticed that _every_ time I use the sword, I get beaten horribly easy?"

"Oh." Was their reply. Kree smiled and again motioned to enter. This time they followed suit silently. The bell rang shortly after.

* * *

"But why is this happening?" Shampoo asked when they entered the classroom and where at the back whispering.

"I have no idea." Kree replied. "But it's possible that the mythril may be the cause of this. After all, this isn't a normal sword, ne?" He smiled again and both nodded.

"But what are you going to do if that is the explanation?" Ranma said confused. That didn't close that well.

"I'll tell you." Both leaned closer. "I don't know!" He replied and chuckled. The other two narrowed their eyes before rolling them.

_So common…_ Shampoo thought of that comment. He didn't change quickly either. But that was a good thing about him. The constant bickering of the other two was a grim thing as they smashed into each other constantly. Not letting one be civil with the other. She sighed but smiled shaking her head.

That Kree didn't change was good because that was why she loved him. His attitude was unbreakable sometimes and his unpredictability against certain people was amusing most of the time. Except when he goes too far in a battle. (It wasn't nice the first time it happened, that other guy almost died.) Those are the hand-counted times that she was truly scared of him.

But that aside, he was someone that anyone who truly wanted him as a friend could be with him, as long as she remembered.

* * *

"_Master, I will be leaving for a human's week time." Genarog announced. Kree jumped on his seat in surprise._

"_What? Why?"_

"_There is a dragon council, made every year and they summon us to go. No can do to stay here. But there is a good thing about this." Genarog smiled in Kree's head._

"_Good thing? I may lose the Ryu-Ken! Since when is that a good thing?" He frowned in disappointment. Genarog sighed shaking his head. Humans were always the same…_

"_I'll leave you the power to sense water around you. But I cannot leave any other ones. You better be good dodging water…Or you'll turn into me…" Genarog left that hanging and Kree drop-sweated._

"_I am NOT liking this. And you know it." Kree frowned again. But after sighing, he calmed down. "All right. How long did you say?"_

"_A full week." Genarog replied and Kree nodded._

"_All right. What is the good thing, then?"_

"_The Dragon Council might know why you are a…how did you put it? A "Mushroom" in your battles while using that katana you forged."_

_To this, Kree's spirit changed into happiness. "Really? Then what are you waiting for?"_

"_Actually, I won't leave for another hour, so you'll have to stand my presence to that point." Genarog replied shortly and chuckled._

"_You know quite well that your presence to me is never a nuisance." Kree replied and both remained silent from that moment on. Kree because he awaited a would-never-come answer and Genarog because he wouldn't enter that game. Game in which Kree made him enter once and did not like it. A game of emotions.

* * *

_

Half an hour before the leaving-bell rang, Kree began glowing blue. He didn't notice because he had his eyes closed. It was time. His insides began burning all of a sudden. He grimaced but kept holding. The heat changed into cold abruptly and finally to normal. He felt like a part of him was exiting his body through the top of his head and again he made a face as it was painful.

He collapsed on his desk and was breathing heavily. Shampoo kept looking at him wide-eyed as the rest of the class had been for the last minutes. But when he collapsed, she was fussing over him immediately.

"Kree!" She exclaimed getting up to aid him. That was completely unexpected, and it did scare her like hell.

She lifted him from his desk and made him lean against the chair. His eyes were closed and an impassive face was her only response. That only made her worry tenfold. "Se-Sensei, I'll get him to the infirmary." Shampoo said and the sensei agreed muttering about specters and possessions.

She was carrying him three seconds later and a minute later, she was inside the infirmary. Again.

"Again this boy? Exactly why does he come here so often?" The nurse asked frowning in doubt. Shampoo side-smiled but huffed, succeeding in taking her out of her thinking momentum. "Yes. Place him here." She motioned towards an empty bed, where Shampoo quickly applied.

She sat by his side and stared at his face. It was calmed, one again. But it looked like some of its light had been lost. _Strange. He always seems cheered up by something…_ She thought frowning in thought.

"Girl, you may go back to classes." The nurse ordered seriously.

"No. I'm staying." Shampoo replied even more convinced of herself. That or possibly the death glare she gave the nurse, made the medical assistant relent in her decision. She drop-sweated and nodded.

"As-All right." Obviously she wasn't quite all right with it. She kept mumbling about impulsive girls and their sudden and fragile love. Thing that Shampoo heard clearly since the first syllable.

"It's not a simple love!" She exclaimed rising to her feet, and startling the nurse, who jumped back at the outburst. She could take insults to herself and surely ignore them unless they really hurt, but if someone insulted something she wanted or love, beware all. "I really love him! We're even married if you need solid proof!"

The nurse's eyes bulged out. "W-What? M-Married? So young?" Shampoo nodded. The older lady sat down on a nearby chair and placed a hand on her face. "Where are today's young ones going to?" She said to herself. A minute of silence later she got up and re-checked the still unconscious Kree. "He's going to need to rest only." She informed Shampoo. The amazon nodded smiling.

"Good thing." She said calmed down and sat again. This time, her arms crossed and a smiled planted on her lips. It was getting far too common for her to worry about him to only turn out to be almost nothing. Slowly she drifted off and her mind shut down.

* * *

_Ow. It still hurts…_ Kree's mind wandered back to his body once it fully healed up. Or at least until the major part of the pain was gone. His eyes fought bravely to remain closed but it was useless. This time they opened lazily and very slowly.

He groaned imperceptibly when he noted he was on a infirmary's bed. _Again…_ His stared looked around and posed on the girl to his right. Her beautiful lavender hair was covering her sleeping face, and the shades were playing with the incoming light from the nearby window. Kree smiled to this.

_Indeed she does look cut-_ravishing_ like this. And here I am. Sharing love with that girl. Sigh. Someday I'll have to find out _how_ I got packed up with her. Just to leave that thing out of my mind._ He finished that train of thought and retook the one from where he had started. Shampoo's looks.

He didn't have that much to stare at though, as the Amazon in question woke up from her semi-asleep state and noted he was up. A smile again crept to her lips. And a second later Kree was in the middle of her arms. "I was worried about you!" She exclaimed hurriedly. His smile just deepened. He let his head rest on her shoulder and calmed down. He sighed at the heat and comfort of her arms.

"It feels so great…" He mumbled and crossed his arms around her. She tightened the hug before pulling back and kissing him.

"What happened? You began glowing and then you passed out." Shampoo related and Kree frowned. So, he had to tell them, and he will. She was his companion and deserved to know. The least he could do.

"I've lost the Ryu-Ken for a week." He blurted roughly and Shampoo's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes. But I'll be able to sense water nearby during that time. So I can dodge it and not become that huge dragon. But knowing Jusenkyo curses as we do…" It was clear he did _not_ think that the week would pass with him not becoming his draconic half.

She smiled sweetly to him and her arms tightened again. "Don't worry. You look good to me in any form. Just try to not be in your dragon side too much." She joked and he smiled at her before replying with a kiss.

* * *

Local Police Department. It was around five in the afternoon and just a lone soul entered the building. The lavender hair it bore was remarkable in every way of the word. Shampoo looked around for a last time before going in.

_Phew. No one followed me, luckily. Now I need to get some information for the plan to go on like I want to. _She thought and smiled confidently. She was very sure of her succeeding. Thing that did not happen as a black-robed figure chuckled when she entered the department.

"Still in need of stealth training." Kree noted removing the hood of the cloak. A huge grin covered his face. "But her intentions are great, and I agree with her actions." He remarked to himself and began jumping towards the roof of the Department.

Inside, Shampoo managed to ignore the lustful stares of some male cops and approached a high-grade _female_ one. When Shampoo called her attention, she looked around and noted the looks. She grinned knowingly.

"Yes, miss? What do you need?" She asked and shuffled randomly some papers. Just to act like she was a reliable cop.

"First, It's Ms." The cop's brows lifted. "And second, I understand that it's a crime to consciously mallet people? And it's even more severe when it's continuous?"

"Yes. Of course, and it's even worse if it's a concubine or familiar. Why the question? Do you know of any case?" That twinkle in her eyes made Shampoo suspicious. The Amazon narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" She hissed. It was almost clear that she thought Kree malleted her repeatedly.

"Who is it?" The cop replied, still confident.

"Who is it, _what?_"

"Who is it that mallets you? Is it your husband? A friend? Or even your parents?" Shampoo shook her head and rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"What? It's not like that! I mean. It's a friend who's being malleted by his fiancé. Not a nice girl, I can remark." She informed but considered something. "At least in my husband's and mine opinion." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh. I see." The cop's eyes twinkle darkened some shades but kept there. "And what do you have as proof? I can't take _any_ actions if you do not have any solid proof." She informed and Shampoo's attitude lowered. Her head fell some centimeters.

"Oh." She let go and blushed. "No, I don't have any proof if you don't count my word." Shampoo admitted but considered something. "But what about if I bring you photos and even tapes?" Her eyes began twinkling madly, just like the cop's had at those words.

"It would mean a sure trial and if the proof is enough, you could say that the girl won't be out of jail for more than ten years." The cop rose to her feet as the younger girl.

"I'll see what I can do, thanks for your time." Shampoo nodded and left after shaking hands. She let go the breath she was holding when she had crossed the main doors and was again back at the streets.

"Hey, sweetheart, you shouldn't be dressed like that." A voice said behind her. Before she could even turn, the voice came closer. A lot closer. "You may cause impressions…" It was almost a sigh but in her ear made her have shivers all over her spine. Strangely it did not felt _that _awful. Like a familiar feeling. She did turn now and faced a smiling boy.

"Still in need of training, my girl." He noted chuckling and she shook her head smiling. He passed his arm around her neck and she around his waist. They began walking back to the Dojo a second later. "But I'll love you whatever happens."

The smile she shot at him could have melted an iceberg in less than a minute. And Kree melted so. _Whoa…Never thought she had that smile…_

"Darling…" She placed her head on his shoulder and he had to respond quickly. He placed his on hers and their smile deepened. "Hope Ranma gets to this point with someone quickly or it'll be a pain seeing him with that look of jealousy again…" Shampoo pointed and Kree was pushed to agree.

* * *

The next day, it was still early. Kree got up quickly but he was still in zombified state. He wandered around the Dojo in search of the living room. Just as he was going to enter the living room, he sensed incoming water and leaped close to the floor inside the room.

Shampoo blinked and looked at her feet. Where Kree was laying. "What are you doing down there?" She asked and sipped some water from her glass.

Kree sighed in defeat. "I thought that water was going to change me…" He replied blushing stupidly at his cluelessness. Of course, Genarog had told him that he would sense nearby water, but not if it was coming your way. And for that, his blush deepened several shades.

Shampoo chuckled. Kree again jumped towards the wall when Kasumi passed by his side with a bucket filled with water. Clearly from mopping the floor. _Yes. It is going to be an interesting week. _She thought and chuckled again when Kree again jumped from a nearby source of water. _But poor Kree's going to suffer like he never did…

* * *

_

Suddenly, her arms were full. Kree had jumped from her side and she acted before he fell. Of course, that action was triggered by the ladle-lady. Kree growled at her and got to his feet again. "Thanks…"

She just grabbed his arm and chuckled.

Kree sighed and stiffened, again. This time, it was a runner with a bottle of the liquid in question. He sighed in frustration to self. But it was better to prevent than suffer later. And he would not fail.

"You should use that to train." Ranma pointed in. His eyes sparkling in excitement. His father had told him the basics of the technique he had in mind, but he had discovered the rest by himself. And he had even surpassed his father's own version.

Kree raised a brow.

"I mean you should train in the "alert sense" tech." Ranma explained, still smiling.

Kree seemed to consider it for a second before sharing his smile. "Yes. Good idea. Yah!" He jumped behind Shampoo when some girls passed by with some water. Almost all of them laughed at him. He growled from Shampoo's shoulder. But the girls didn't care. That action to shield behind a girl was far too amusing that his growling scary.

"I kind of like you being close, but don't make it to shield yourself, could you?" Shampoo pointed looking at him. He had to move some purple hair to directly look at her face.

"All right. I'll try. But I don't promise anything." Kree pointed raising his hands and walking to her side.

* * *

After some short two minutes, they did manage to get towards the Furinkan High grounds. Just as the three entered Kree jumped again behind his wife. This time, the cause was a full discharge of water in front of him.

And this time it was even more embarrassing. Kree blushed deeply but did not move from his place.

"Ha ha! That youngster was right. You run from harmless water! Vile sorcerer!" Kree growled to that voice. It was starting to really get into his nerves. And each time it was more and more annoying. "Get away from that innocent lady before I make you do it!" Kuno pointed his bokken towards Kree.

Kree rolled his eyes. "Care to lend me your sword? I need to get a replacement for mine."

Shampoo nodded and withdrew her sword from that place she gets all the stuff and no one knows where it is. Kree blinked at that. "What?" She asked and handed the sword.

"Um. How did you got that sword from behind your dress?"

Shampoo smiled mischievously. "Secret technique. Just like yours and the cloak." She pointed and Kree smacked his head for being such an idiot.

"Right! I forgot." He replied and turned back to the kendoist. "Now, Kuno, What do I have to do for you to stop bugging me once and for all?" Kree asked shifting his grip on the sword, so he could grab it with both of his hands.

Kuno raised a brow and remained silent for a full minute before smirking. "Three things: First, Stop meddling with the righteous fight between me and Akane Tendo."

"Will do." Kree replied casually. It was a nuisance in his life after all. And it was one thing he would not miss.

"Second, leave the Tendo's place." Kuno's smirk deepened.

Kree raised a brow but his other deepened a frown. "Hm…Not very likely…What's the last thing?"

"That you leave that poor little girl from your evil hands!"

"That's it!" He had crossed the line now. It was one thing to not intervene in a fight, even he reproached it. It was another thing to be asked to leave someone's house. Even when that someone didn't give a damn about the one who asks. But for him to be asked to leave Shampoo… "Prepare to die!" Kree shouted and scrammed towards him in outstanding speed.

"No one!" He smacked his sword against the bokken, and Kuno had trouble blocking it. "Asks me!" Again a critical strike. Kuno began to doubt his capabilities to beat Kree when another attack was launched. "To!" Kree jumped a few steps back, just to charge again faster. "Leave her!" Had it not for Kuno parrying, he would have been sliced in two.

The fight ended when Kree kicked Kuno and made him stumbled across half of the grounds.

Even when Kuno got to his feet, a red-aura-fueled torch was besides him. For the first time in his life, Kuno felt fear. Not the fear to be defeated, but to lose his life. Which was far more important than any battle.

"Now." It came out as a deep hiss, and low as a whisper. But Kuno could hear it in perfect. "What was that last thing you asked?" Kree's gaze posed on the kendoist.

He had to the point, the worst case of Dragon eyes. And even from Shampoo's POV, that is around twenty meters away, she could see the fire in his eyes. And even a small mist from his nostrils. But it was almost imperceptible.

Kuno had began to sweat rapidly since Kree had hissed the first time. "Er…" He doubted to repeat his speech. It was one thing to say it when Kree was calmed and everyone was joking. But it was another thing when those dragon-like eyes and the tip of a sword were staring at him, expectant and hesitant.

* * *

So. This is the new chapter. Can´t do a lot of comments because I´m short in connection time, but I´ll try to make comments of this chapter in the next one. 

Soulcry. 


	7. Plannings

I´m back again with a new chapter. And the first thing I´ll tell you, it´s that I´ve decided to make a HUGE twist in the destination of this fic. Bad thing is, you´ll have to wait at least three chapters for that change to be barely noticeable. That´s bad, you say, but it might make the story a lot better. And it may explain why Kree´s so powerful even if he controls the elements, and how he made a mythril katana from a wooden stick.

No reviews...kinda sucks...And no, UnderDark, I don´t know when and IF your character will get into the story now. I´ve already planned the story for a LOT of chapters more. Around 5 or 6 for sure. The awful thing is my laziness...So, you won´t get a chapter a day of this, too long for that, but I´ll try to make it sooner. Now, ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

Ryu-Ken

_Chapter 7_

Plip. Plip. The small beads of water, signaling the imminent incoming rain began to fall. The image kept the same for a minute until a drop fell on Kree's hair. It was not enough to trigger the curse, but it made him go back to his self. His eyes turned to the normal green and he removed the sword.

"Hope that was enough fencing class for today." He said removing the blade from its place. He approached the awaiting duo and shoved the sword roughly back to the owner. She looked hurt for a millisecond, but he replied staring with an obvious message of "I'm not angry at you." before passing by them and leaving to the classroom in silence. The serious face and the frown made everyone he crossed look in silence. No one dared to mutter a word. Not until he calmed down and resumed his joking and cheer self.

He sat down at the back of the room and for the first time since it had happened, he was starting to miss his conversations with his dragon-self. He sighed and placed his head on his crossed arms, who were supported on his desk.

_Was I really going to kill him just for him asking me to leave Shamps? No. I wouldn't reach that point for something as simple as that. Even if he gets the worst out of me. Nobody deserves to die. Well…Perhaps not nobody. But the ones who don't deserve includes that idiot. And I'll have to live with that. As much as I don't like it…

* * *

_

At lunch, the three went under a common tree, just to have lunch normally. As normal as them could. That is, or Ranma running from a furious Akane, or Kree fleeing a raged mob. The only who remained unscathered and unbothered was Shampoo. And she hoped it would remain like that as long as it could.

"Gosh. Every time since I beat them all at once they are coming with more insistence. I just wish they could just drop the towel and let me be…at least for this-" Kree lunged forward towards Shampoo, who grabbed him on her arms. The reason, a stream of water. And laughs.

Kree growled but relented. So, they wanted to startle him, uh? Well, he would give them something to talk. He smirked evilly at the girl that was holding him and her face adopted a question mark. Not a second later, he was lip-locked with her.

A full minute later, the two split up. "I missed that." Kree pointed and looked at the dolts that threw water at him. All boys. And all gaping like the idiots they were. _Serves them right._

"Now, guys, hike away and let me be with my boy." Shampoo ordered darkly. All of them left whispering hurriedly and taking back-glances. Only to be met by Kree's death stare.

Blam!

"Ow!" Ranma exclaimed when he landed in front of the pair. He got to his feet slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Place in which his body smashed against the floor. "Man! I'm beginning to hate that girl!" He exclaimed sitting down next to them.

"I would have hated her by the first time she'd mallet me." Kree said and smirked. Still, his dislike for the youngest Tendo wasn't something private, almost all of the students knew about it. That excluding Kuno, of course. But it wouldn't last too long for it to be known by everyone who had the ability to listen.

"So do I, or the second time. The first I'd yell at her for at least half an hour. If she dared to mallet me again…well, there's a threat, if you get my point." Shampoo remarked sadistically. Kree drop-sweated.

"You have to understand her. You can't be that rough with her just because of that."

The married couple stared mouth wide-open. Then they blinked twice.

"Er…guys?" Ranma asked waving a hand in front of their faces.

"Did he…?" Kree mumbled.

"Just…?" She followed his train of thought.

"Give us Ranma back!" The two shouted at the pig-tailed martial artist. He raised a brow in reply.

"How can you defend that…girl!" Clearly, Shampoo was going to say something a _lot_ more obscene but refrained from doing so. "After she _told us_ that even if she knows that malleting someone is illegal, she does it anyway!" Shampoo exclaimed frowning deeply.

Ranma sighed. Once. Twice. "Ahhh!" The unadverted outburst made the other two jump back in surprise. The pair blinked several times while Ranma recovered his lost breath.

"What happened?" Asked Kree still impacted.

"Nothing, just…Nothing!" He left stomping back towards the school building. The married duo shared a look of confusion, but shrugged.

"Ah!" Kree was on the tree now. Another stream of water passed by him and in a reflex he avoided it. Some girlish laughs made him growl and run after the girls who dared to molest him while he was with Shampoo.

Shampoo looked at the retreating form of the two men and sighed shaking her head. It was so common that the two followed their instincts…

_At least that gives me time to think about how I am going to get some proof of Akane malleting Ranma shamelessly. I must get a camera, that's basic. But, where? I can't ask Kree. He might _buy_ me one. And I don't want him to spend in that._

_Perhaps…What about I "borrow" one from that sister of hers…What's her name? Nebiki? No, Nabiki. That's right. I could get one from her. And obviously, I should get it back unscathered and film-less. _Shampoo frowned in deep concentration. _Yes…I'll do that. And I should get more than just a few pictures… Perhaps a box full of them?_ Her evil smile made the incoming grinning Kree adopt a faint blue tint of fear. It was NOT a good thing when she got that grin.

_And then…They'll have to visit her…behind the bars! Oh…That is-_

"What are you smiling like that to?" Kree asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Don't worry. You'll know soon." She replied and chuckled devishly. "Or perhaps not _that _soon." Shampoo added as an afterthought.

"Or perhaps I don't want to know…" Kree replied scared of her wife's actions. Jokingly, he may have even smiled at her for that comment, but seeing her serious tone…It was another story.

"Believe me; you _will_ want to know about this when it happens." She finished and grabbed his arm. Pulling his arm, she made him fall next to her, where she hugged around his chest. Few people kept staring at the two but neither of the two cared what they could think after they had made public their relationship. Well, almost all of it.

* * *

That same afternoon, we had the trio separated. And that is a strange feat to make.

Ranma and Kree were at the Dojo. Ranma smiling as he rambled on.

"The "Alert Sense" technique is not complicated nor difficult to apply. The gist of it is to difference between a threat and a friendly source. Seeing our…liking for being attacked, I might say that you may know by now which is which." Kree chuckled in this point.

"Anyway. I'm going to make you difference them even more deeply. It might take some time, but it will give you a great ability, such as mine, to detect incoming threats." Kree raised a brow. He didn't know that Ranma could have that style of warning. The light in which he saw his friend changed. Now it was more respectable.

"All right, master." Both laughed. "What do I have to do? Just don't use water, or we may need to get full-time jobs to repair the damages." Kree pointed.

"Don't worry. I was thinking about blunt weapons, pillows, that kind of contrast." Ranma explained and Kree nodded. As long as he didn't use blades…But that itch at the back of his spine made him uneasy. "And obviously, I'll have to blind-fold you." He said producing a small red handkerchief.

"Okay. Do it." Kree said relaxing and letting Ranma blind him. He didn't open his eyes. It would make it more effective that way.

Ranma began walking around the place with the least amount of noise possible. He knew Kree could hear him if he moved as fast as he could, but, moving at that speed, he was almost inaudible to him.

He threw a pillow at Kree, which impacted fully. Kree chuckled but got ready again. This time descending his head a bit more. "Try to feel the threat incoming." Ranma chimed in. A minute later, it was a metal ball. Kree managed to move in the right direction but not enough distance when it smashed at his arm. It was not a full hit, though.

* * *

Meanwhile. Around twenty meters away from the two, Shampoo was in a stealth mission. She was trying to get into Nabiki's room without her knowing. The older girl could barge in just when the amazon was about to reach her goal.

And that was something Shampoo couldn't accept. When she was sure that the middle Tendo sister was going to stay at the living room with her mangas, she scurried towards her room. Using some easy lock-picking motions, she opened the door and busted in.

It looked like a completely normal room. A white bed, pale yellow placard, and even a common desk. Shampoo blinked. Somehow, she expected something more…darkish, or even some torture means. Or perhaps that was some extreme way of thinking.

She shook her head and carefully rummaged through the placard, rapidly finding a camera, which she stuffed up in that place where she kept her sword always.

She locked the door from the inside and left using the window, looking in every corner, in case some security measures were placed. But none were detected. Shampoo shrugged, and cleaned her foot-steps. Just in case.

A block away, Shampoo jumped up and down in joy. "Yes!" She exclaimed and kept bouncing, but this time, jumping ahead also. "Now, I only need time." She concluded her call of happiness.

* * *

"Iaaaa!" The soft pillow was returned with redoubled force. Ranma caught it effortlessly before grinning. Kree was advancing fast. But he still lacked much to be at Ranma's level of alert sense.

Three hours of intense training had passed since it began with Ranma's speech. It had really got through Kree and he applied every single comment and tip Ranma gave out to him.

"See if you can read this one!" Ranma exclaimed running at full speed around the blind-folded youth. He shot two pillows quickly followed by a metal ball from different directions. It would be a tough thing to succeed.

Kree dodged the first pillow and the second brushed against his chest. The metal ball impacted hard on his back and he stumbled upon the floor. He removed the handkerchief from his eyes and looked at the grinning Ranma.

"Enough for today. But at least you've got the idea of it. We'll catch on tomorrow." He ordered and Kree nodded in agreement. Ranma helped him up before the two moved to their own rooms.

Kree rushed first towards the bath but was slowed down by his aches around all his body. He entered the bath in a grimace just to find it full of mist. _Good. At least someone has the decency to leave the bath prepared after being used…_ He thought and grabbed a small towel before stripping down and entering the hot water. He placed the towel on his forehead and relaxed.

"W-Who's that?" Kree drop-sweat. He had never expected that the real reason the bath was ready was because someone was using it. At least the voice was someone that he could watch and not be kicked around.

Out of the blue, a punch came out of the mist and smashed right into Kree's face. He couldn't have avoided as he was all ached due to the training.

"Ow!" He let out in pain. A girlish squeak later and his face was hug with care.

"Sorry!" Shampoo's voice had never sounded so far from her. At least in his opinion. Still, he felt his face redden at the awkward moment.

"I-It's ok…I guess…" His reply was muffled because it had to come through her arm. "I'm all right." He added in a clear request, that she did not get. "Um, could you please let me go?" This time it was more direct. She blushed but released him.

Immediately after, he went underwater until only his face was up. She did the exactly the same. Only that one looked like a tomato with a lot of dirt on it and the other as a strawberry with indigo hair.

"Er…Sorry." He said whispering. He locked his sight on a lost bubble that floated a couple of feet to his side. "I mean, sorry for barging in." He added and his blush deepened.

"It's my fault…" She realized. "I forgot to place the "Occupied" sign when I got in." She said sheepishly. Kree sighed smiling. It was so common that she forgot those unimportant things. But don't tell her that she would have missed something important, oh no. She was quite the great remember-all for that.

"Doesn't matter. You're lucky it was me. Ranma was coming after me."

She paled. "A…" She closed her mouth in surprise. "Yes. Right about that one."

"For now, let's relax…" He said sinking more in the water and placing the towel back on his forehead. She stared in surprise at his attitude. He barged in while she was taking a bath! And if that wasn't the full of it, he even dared to stay! It wasn't that she was angry at that. It was his move that captivated her attention.

Still, she shrugged and snuggled closer to him. That move made him jump in the water but couldn't move far away, because she was grabbing his arm. "W-What a-are y-you d-d-doing?" He asked nervously. Now it was her turn to make a move. And his turn to remain scared stiff.

"Just…relax. Didn't you just say that?" She said calmly. Even if her voice was dripping maliciousness and she was grinning. But the good-intentioned maliciousness.

He stiffened at her comment. But did as she said and _tried_ to relax at her touch. Thing that he did not succeed quickly. He could control most of the elements (That is when Genarog was with him, obviously.), use one of the most complicated time-based techniques, but don't even ask him to know what to do with a girl. He may really ruin it up, one way or another. Except that this girl, he was "stuck" with her. So she couldn't run away in disgust after his actions near a girl.

"T-The w-water's getting c-cold…" Kree pointed after five minutes, his stammering not caused by the coldness of it. Anyone could see that he was over-nervous. Not even when he had to go out and walk on the streets watching out for incoming water was he so shocked.

"Does it matter?" Yes. She was making him suffer the contact of a woman. And she savored every second of it. It made her feel superior to him in that aspect. So there was his weakness…

He gulped and again tried to be okay with the touch. Thing he did not pass. And it wasn't surprising.

"N-n-no."

"Good." She replied sweetly. Inside her, the evil cackle was ruling.

* * *

Half an hour later, he was let out of her grasp. He was a nervous wreck. Worse than that afternoon, when he came home away from all that water. Just five seconds later, Shampoo came after him.

"UH?" Akane's exclamation made the two look at her. "Did you…did you just came out of the bathroom…together?" Obviously, she had forgotten completely the fact that the two in front of her were married.

"So?" Came out from Shampoo, and incredibly too, Kree. That made her smile.

"Th-What kind of people are you? I might never have a bath in that place for a good while!" She exclaimed disgusted. And of course, she was having quick conclusions with the little knowledge she had.

"Just what do you think we did in there?" Kree asked deathly calm. His eyes narrowed.

"S…S…Damn it!"

"You say we did… _sex_ in there?" Shampoo tried.

She nodded. And Shampoo laughed. Immediately after, Kree followed her. And Akane got mad. Thing that made her try to punch him so he would shut up. Bad idea.

"Look, girl." He said grabbing her fist. "I'm not Ranma, who you can kick around. I don't have anything that ties me to you, so I really don't care too much what happens to you." He added and let go of her hand rather roughly. "For your information, we did not have sex in there. We just took a bath together. All right?" He growled and she nodded seething. It was clear that she always tried to fix things that weren't her way using her fists. So far was that going to get her…

Akane looked down for a second before stomping out of there. Clearly now the practice dummies were going to have some loose raven hair on them now. But that didn't worry him.

"Now that that's out, care for us to leave this place and get some decent clothes?" Shampoo offered. It was her turn to make some comical gestures. She offered a hand which he stared for a couple of seconds before accepting it gracefully.

"As you say, milady."

* * *

The day of course, did not end well. Akane's anger flared out at dinner when of course, Ranma made a bad comment, or bad phrasing, as you choose.

She punched him into oblivion but it had some good things. One thing was that he could improve greatly his air time thanks to her punch.

The other was that Shampoo had a full film of pictures. But she wasn't satisfied with only one film. She was running for three, at the least. Of course, no one understood why she was grinning the rest of the night.

* * *

And so, five long but exciting days had passed. Things improved, and other got even worse. Like Ranma's and Akane's relationship, for example. Now she needn't a reason to punch him into LEO. It was like his sole presence made her go nuclear.

Shampoo, of course, had even more films full of pictures. But not a single soul, except her, knew about that. That's why it's called a secret! Asides that, now she was working in the video-camera project. That was why she was sneaking around Nabiki almost all the time the Tendo sister was gone. And she discovered how she made all that money.

It took all her will-power not to laugh and tear the girl to stripes after finding out. The Tendo sister decided that it would make a great business to sell photos not only of Ranma in both his forms, but also some of Kree! And she had little to no doubt that she herself was being a guinea pig in that also.

After some well made and projected threats, the Tendo desisted in using the married couple as subjects of her lens and concentrated in the only victim who the pair couldn't say anything against.

The training Kree was undertaking under Ranma's wing was almost complete. But Ranma himself told him that for some reason he was not succeeding as well as he had predicted. He told the black-claded boy that the process could take one to three more days in order for him to be at Ranma's level of performance.

At those words, Kree decided to work the technique out in every single piece of free-time he had. Even if some little arguments rose between Shampoo and him. Strangely, Ranma got into them sometimes and defused every situation he meddled.

"But darling! I need this training! If not I might become a dragon almost every time! I already changed twice, luckily it was in an open place!" Kree defended himself at his scowling wife, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't care what other people think about that! I want to be with you some time, you know! After all, I did tell you about those photos for sale! You owe me that, at least!" Her scowl only doubled, making him flinch. It was _not_ a good idea to have you in her bad numbers.

"I-I'll try to train less and be more time with you, happy about that?" He tried sweating profusely in despair.

"Mh…No. Not try. Promise me that." She pressed on scowling even more.

He sighed. "Ok. I promise." He reluctantly agreed and closed his eyes for a second. She took advantage of that moment and glomped to his arm in a second. He looked at her for a second but smiled when she did so.

This time, Ranma was out of the discussion for an obvious reason, Akane had punched him into the blue and bright sky. And that was the final proof Shampoo needed to complete her "Box" of accusations against the youngest Tendo. In other words, she had perfectly placed the video-camera she had "asked nicely" from the middle Tendo sister.

She grinned evilly as she placed everything together. "At last…" She mumbled devishly. Now that beating Akane was about to get what was coming at her. Immediately after she closed the box and placed a card on top of it, indicating explicitly that it was for the cop she had been talking to regarding the beating of Ranma. When she was happy about the package, she immediately set foot for the police station.

* * *

"Um, Kree. I found out that blacksmith you were looking for." Nabiki started when she called his attention. He raised a brow. He had asked her a week ago. "But, of course, you know the price." She grinned.

"Oh? How much?" He chuckled amused at her attitude.

"Oh, you know. Twenty thousand yen." His eyes bulged out and he face-faulted.

"What? Now that's stealing! But…Oh, damn it. It would take me a lot longer if I was to find it by myself. Spill it out." He said reluctantly paying up.

She counted the money and pocketed it before removing a paper from the other pocket of her pants. "For what I found out, here's the address. It's in Okinawa, and he's name is something around Hanzo. Hattori Hanzo, I believe. If you want more information…" Of course he knew what he had to do. Pay more. But it was enough.

"There's one thing you should know, though…"

He looked to a side before paying ten thousand more. "You get on quickly! Hanzo doesn't make swords anymore, even if he's one of the best. But, I got you a replacement. Here in Tokyo. Here's the address, and glad making business with you." She said handing over another paper and leaving to count her newly-acquired money.

Kree sighed in disdain at the pair of papers resting in his hands. _God damn it…That's the most extortionist girl I have ever treated with…I better find what I need by myself next time. It was a big hit to my wallet…_ He got up and decided to visit this blacksmith, carrying his self-made katana. _Perhaps I'll be able to make a good trade for this blade.

* * *

_

"I'm home!" Shampoo's exclamation was met by silence. She raised a brow but shrugged. After that shopping that Kasumi had asked her to do, she only wanted to make work-outs before having a nice and relaxing bath. Or the work-out could be changed to a spar with Kree or Ranma.

"Hello." Kasumi replied when she entered the kitchen. The Amazon smiled brightly at her.

"Here's the stuff you asked!" She exclaimed happily and placed them on the table. "Is Ranma or Kree here?" She asked when she noted the strange silence that ruled the household.

"Thank you. Actually, it's only Nabiki and us in here. The elders went to the bar, Akane went to a friend's, Ranma for a walk…And I guess Kree went to a blacksmith, according to his business with Nabiki."

Shampoo flinched. "Business…with Nabiki? It included money?"

"It always does…" Kasumi sighed before re-continuing her cut of vegetables. It was almost noon and lunch wasn't ready. It was possible that she was losing her touch?

"Ouch…Poor Kree. It must hurt his pocket right now…" Shampoo pointed out before going to the roof for a quick stare at the sky.

* * *

Well, so there you got it. I´d to re-post the whole story for some minor problems in redaction, but it´s almost the same as always. Just, don´t forget to review! Later! 


	8. Return

Yeah, your sight is correct. I updated! Neat, uh? I don't know where the reviews went, so I won't be able to reply to them, instead I give you the new chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!

* * *

Ryu-Ken

_Chapter 8_

"Mh…It seems that she is being peaceful around that boy…" A pair of big eyes glanced towards the Amazon sitting on the roof. What made the figure invisible to the normal eye is that it was surrounded by the shadow of a tree near the Tendo Household. "Great-granddaughter, you may have found someone who is a real worthwhile." Cologne grinned at this. Somehow she felt proud of her apprentice. She had achieved several goals that only when she would be around her thirties could be able to do so.

_Yes…She's a real suitor for the matriarch place I'll be leaving soon. But she lacks some of the emotional training. She still doubts when orders have to be made and the outcome of them is that someone has to die. _Cologne's thoughts were interrupted by movement on the roof. Now Shampoo wasn't alone. It seemed a young man was with her now and it wasn't her husband. She raised a brow. This newcomer had black hair finished up in a pig-tail. But his stance when they talked indicated a fighter. The two began chatting before nodding.

And it was a fighter indeed! The Amazon matriarch raised both brows when the pair took stances and began a training spar after both had jumped on the street.

_Wonder what that girl is doing now…Perhaps picking up for a fight with whoever comes in front of her and is suitable…_ Her thoughts drifted back to the one that had decided to accompany her in her trip towards Japan. _I swear that she wants to make me angry at her on purpose…_

Kree cursed under his breath for the seventh time now. Finding this guy was proving to be a real pain in the backside. He had found the wrong place once again. And it did _not_ help the fact that his alert sense seemed like drums in a metal band… _Who the hell is following me!!_ He was now certain that someone had been behind him and watching all the time he had crossed one of the streets. Like he had picked the curiosity of that person.

He stopped dead in his tracks and sighed after closing his eyes. He had to calm down. It was not going to get him anywhere if he fell into despair now. He could feel the pair of eyes on him more accurately but it didn't disturb him. In fact, he smirked. _So, you think you can spy on me? Let's see for how long you can keep up while I search for this guy…_ He thought in a silent challenge to his stalker.

Out of the blue, he ran at the top of his legs. Giving the bare minimal glance to each house so he could guess if that was the one he was looking for, the black blur passed through the few people that crossed those streets. Even with the wind smashing at his face, he could "feel" the person following him through the roofs of the houses and shops. He decided to make a turn in a suspicious alley and found out why it was suspicious a second later. Black, thick smoke rose from one of the houses close to where he was.

"Mh…So that's why it was so complicated to find him…He was right in the middle of the houses in this block!" He grumbled to himself before scouting out the way to approach the smith. Soon, he was facing a brow and hammer raised wielding blacksmith.

The serious and possibly angry face of his forties told Kree that he was expecting some kind of explanation as to why he had entered the place. "Er…hello." He said stupidly and it was obvious that the working man was fighting the urge to roll his eyes at him. "I was wondering if you would be interested in a trade."

Both brow and hammer got down and he looked with interest at the boy and the long package tucked under his arm. "What kind of trade?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"I was thinking if you would like to give me a katana for the one I have here." Kree replied patting his blade. The smith frowned.

"Mh…And what does it make it different from the others? As you can see, I have lots of them! I even _make_ them!" He said extending his arms towards a wall. Managing a quick glance, Kree's jaw dropped. Tenths of katanas were placed on shelves separately. The sheaths in different color and pattern. It looked like he was _extremely_ skilled in making them. The smith grinned to the youngster's face. "I see you like them."

Kree shook his head and got back to reality. "Er…Yes. Would you mind if you have a look at the one I have?" The smith made a face that clearly said "not at all", so he unpacked the sword and unsheathed it before handing it over.

Immediately after the color of the blade was out, the smith's eyes sparkled with interest. "What is this blade made from? It's incredibly light!" He said smiling and making some poses with it just to judge the straightness of the blade and its equilibrium with the mass from both the blade and the hilt and guard.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kree fidgeted before asking this. It was obvious that he was feeling uncomfortable under that question.

"Of course."

"Mythril." Kree replied and awaited the smith's response. The only sound was the clatter of the katana against the floor.

"What?" The young one had to hold back a lot from laughing at the face the smith had now.

"Exactly what you heard. Mythril." Kree parroted.

"W-Who made this blade?" His eyes seemed to bulge out at the finding that one of the most precious legendary metals was just in front of him. He just _had_ to know where the ore was!

"Er…I did. I tra-_forged_ the Mythril through unconventional means." Kree pointed out. "But, could we please get on with the trade? I _really_ have to be going. You can check it out the whole year if you want." He rushed the smith. He knew it was a desperate move, but his stalker was quickly matching his previous steps. He wasn't too worried that he would come home later than expected, but a rant from his wife wasn't the most pleasurable thing to receive.

"Of course! Choose five out of them!" He said motioning towards the wall full of swords. "I suggest the black-sheathed ones. I made them extra sturdy and light-weight using a forging technique that I found out not too much long ago." He said and resumed the stare at his newly acquired extremely rare sword. Now he would be the envy of the whole smith club!

Kree quickly tucked under his arm five of the recommended katanas. Only one of them was pure black on its sheath. The others had tinges of gold, silver, emerald and sapphire. "Glad making business with you." He said extending a hand. The smith smiled at him and shook it.

"If you make another one of these, I'll be _infinitely_ in debt with you if you decide to trade it with me." He replied and Kree left with a smile covering his face. He just covered the katanas with the cloth that covered his previous one when a scimitar was pointed at his face. He stared for a second at the tip before glancing at the wielder. So the stalker had decided to show up…worst of all was that it was a girl. A girl made him nervous. Well, another girl besides Shampoo.

"(You seem talented enough to wield a sword. I challenge you to a duel!)" The girl said in Chinese just before Kree had managed to get a good view of the girl. Her long platinum blonde hair covered most of her back until it reached what seemed like her waist. But he noted that something wasn't allowing it to flow entirely and assumed that a hair-piece or ribbon was holding it. Her steely green eyes (Can't remember the real color) seemed to pierce through him in a life-long fighter stare. Her whole slim body was covered in armor, most of it made of something that resembled leather and the rest made of steel. Still, her 5' 10'' wasn't something to point out from Kree's 6'5", but she was short, yes. Her proportions were clearly normal to everyone.

Kree nodded in agreement to her challenge. Now, she seemed like a real threat to his skills and he might be getting into an interesting fight. "But not here." The girl raised a brow. "It is way too closed up to get a real fight from going on in here. Follow me." He said and began using one of the most common techniques in the Ranma Saotome repertory. The roof-hop.

Soon enough, he had reached the Tendo Household and left his spare katanas in his room using the window before leaving. "(Don't need them.)" He explained at the girl and pointed out the street in front of the house. Some suspicious holes where in the pavement but Kree shrugged at them. Possibly some street workers or something else.

A minute later, the fighters had both blades unsheathed and pointing towards the other. Both of them simply waited for the other to make a move. "(By the way.)" Kree said and she raised a brow. "(Care to give me your name?)" Before he got a reply, the girl charged in, taking advantage of Kree's misplaced attention.

…_Hmm…She's a good one._ He thought while blocking her strike and launching one of his own. _And the momentum she used while I asked her name was good placed too. She might make me effort! Ahh…No more Kuno for that so-called "sword-fight", from now on, I might try to fight her with a sword._

The girl rolled from the jump backwards she made to get away from Kree's reach. She smiled. "(Not bad.)"

"(Same here.)" Both grinned before running towards the middle and both blades clashed onto each other. Both of their hands were gripped on their swords, neither letting the other win this battle. Even if the war was far from over. Finally, Kree, with a small peak of strength over her, made her stumble against the floor. But before he could make something to use that mistake and convert it into the victory, she rolled again backwards and got to her feet in a fluid motion. _Indeed she's flexible…_ He thought at that. He nodded several times slightly in approval to that also.

"(Not an easy feat, eh?)" The girl smirked. He knew an attack was coming from her way but couldn't help it. He just had to wait. A few seconds later, the girl rebounded impressively on the wall near Kree and kicked him before trying a slash. The kick connected but the slash was blocked effectively. Before she had time to react, Kree had back-kicked her and she went flying back to her initial place before the attack.

"(Try again.)" He shot back and she frowned. Now here was a real challenge against all those losers in her home-land. Strange thing was that he seemed very vaguely familiar from some place, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was probably that which made her follow him through all those streets and people before finally challenging him. She shook her thoughts out of her mind before deciding to launch a strike.

However, she was mid-way to him when he began to glow a mixture of black, golden and blue. His eyes were closed when his body seemed to rise into the air like he was pulled by the chest. His arms and legs were loosely thrown back. His sword clattered on the floor. He floated until he reached some feet in the air.

Her eyes grew and her jaw dropped at the display of power before her very eyes. What was going to happen now? She had never seen a technique such as this one and could never hope to counter it in any way. Strange thing was that he had dropped his weapon and seemed to be very vulnerable in that moment. She doubted to attack in case that it was only a tirade and he was waiting for her to attack. Now the only thing she could do was hold.

His colorful aura began to grow and grow until it was several palms away from him, when it suddenly sucked in into Kree. His body was neatly and slowly placed standing on the floor. He crouched and grabbed his sword while a shadow covered his face. When he snapped his face back, a large grin was on his face. "(Round Two begins now.)" He stated with a _very_ confident smile. Something about that smile made her shiver all over her spine. Like some amazing power was going to be shown.

Kree's smirk deepened. Whatever chance that girl hoped to had in this fight now has been dropped to a big, enormous _zero_. _"Master, the meeting took longer than expected. Too bad you didn't change a bit…or perhaps you are now more…sensitive towards the water?_" Genarog's sarcastic question made him shiver internally. It had been _too _close several times for him to change into his draconic form.

"_Let's keep that out of topic from now. I'm glad you're back with me now. This girl was proving to be a true foe." _Kree replied seriously to his companion.

"_Right…And just why didn't you use those cool techniques you have when you use a sword?" _Kree visually flinched. The dragon was right, of course. That battle would have been much less long if he had done so. But it was going to finish soon, as his Ryu-Ken's power was back to their full-extent.

"(Alright, ready to lose?)" He said making emphasis in the last word. His pose changed into an offensive one, placing the blade over an extended hand while the other arm kept handing the sword. Before she had even opened her mouth, she was slammed against the nearest wall by a powerful wind. Indeed the wind wasn't his favorite element for nothing. He smirked when she fell against the street but waited patiently nonetheless. This girl was not to be taken lightly.

Her sight seemed to double over but she shook it and decided that if the fight was already going down the sewers, then she would at least give _some_ fight. She launched herself towards Kree in a battle-cry. Kree's brows rose at the blade three feet from him. It would advance no more as his own was blocking it and the aid of the wind was helping in that too.

"Kree!" The shout made the two fighters look at the source. The two fighting figures fidgeted with different reactions at the exclamation. He simply looked down sheepishly and embarrassed. But the girl looked specially taken aback.

_Just what is she doing here?? _She grumbled mentally. She clearly didn't want to be close to her so quickly. But she would need to do so because of her orders.

"Just what do you think you are doing with my sister!?" She added striding close to him. _At least her temper never changes…But it seems that it has been diluted, by now she would have kicked in the guts at this male. _The blonde thought to herself.

"Sister??" Now he was clearly taken aback. If he had known that…The girl removed the scimitar and sheathed it before scowling at Shampoo for being a spoil-sport. "But you two don't even _look_ alike!" He pointed defensively. Both girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Um…Amazon-sister?" The blonde girl pointed out in a sarcastic remark and in Japanese. Her tone seemed to explain everything that even an idiot could find out. His impressed face made them understand that he thought she couldn't speak Japanese. But it was clearly gone.

It dawned on Kree. Finally. Blushing, he said. "Oh. Right…" He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the street. The girl next to him looked at the boy quizzically. A minute before he was smirking very confidently at her and was clearly winning their fight. But now, under Shampoo's gaze, he comes across a subordinate?

"Sugar, I think you two owe me an explanation as to why you two were fighting." Shampoo pointed out again. Now the blonde girl copied Kree's expression and position.

"Um…, I think we better leave it for later. But why the name Sugar? You never said that before." Kree pointed scratching a cheek with a finger. The blonde resisted the urge to slap the back of his head.

"She means me…" She mumbled so he could hear with narrowed eyes. Now he was proving to be a complete idiot? She'd better keep a close look on him. Still, his questioning look made her roll her eyes at him.

"Sugar? Ah! So you finally appear!" An old voice said and it made the two fighters look at it. Cologne was standing on top of her staff and smiling knowingly at them. "And it seems you picked up another fight…But I must assure you that this one is beyond your skills." She stated and Sugar growled. It was clear that she had found that out, the hard way. If she had only known before that he had such moves, he might be more precautious when she approached him or didn't approach him at all!

"Hey, darling." Shampoo said lovingly as she approached her husband. He decided to let her know that he had recovered the ability to control the elements once again by making her fly towards him in a flash before he caught her neatly.

"Hey there."

"Don't you think you're going…a bit too hasty?" Sugar pointed out and both looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted a second head. "What?"

"Children, she doesn't know because she was in an assignment. She just got back to know that I would be leaving for Japan and she offered herself to accompany me. And she requested some personal training." Cologne explained hopping down her staff. Understanding flashed through their faces and they nodded.

"She's my wife" "He's my husband" Both said at the exact same time. Sugar simply stared at the two of them.

"Eh?" She let out and smacked herself mentally. Of course! She had heard that Shampoo got married the same day she got beaten by a male outsider. So this guy… "Wow…" She let out again. _No wonder Shampoo lost to him if he uses this kind of techs._

"Now that my _guardian_" Sugar fidgeted here. "has returned to her place, I might be able to give you an offer that was supposed to come out when I encountered you two." Cologne said clearly wanting to get some silence between to add suspense.

After seconds of silence, Kree snapped. "What is it??"

The matriarch smiled at him. "I have recently opened a restaurant not far from here and I have lots of spare place for people to stay besides me and Sugar here. I was wondering if you would like to come with us…?"

The married couple simply looked at each other in doubt. He shrugged and she nodded. Some silent agreement had been reached. "We'd be honored." Kree assumed the responsibility of communicating their verdict. Cologne nodded slowly.

"Very well. Then you would better advice the one that this matter will affect in a big degree." Cologne spoke quizzically. Kree raised a brow and nodded a second later, understanding. But instantly, he shivered when he imagined what Ranma's reaction would be when they told him about their resolve to leave him. Not totally, but they wouldn't be there to back him up against his father or that crazy nut case that was the youngest Tendo.

"Yes…" Shampoo replied with something among the lines of Kree in her mind. Both walked slowly into the house carrying a grim face with them.

* * *

Ranma is going to be soooo pissed off. But I still haven't planned next chapter. I had this one done two or three months ago and I never realized I could update...Sorry!!! 


End file.
